CCS (with a twist)
by hikari6
Summary: Syaoran likes Meiling! But will she love him back? And what will happen when Sakura comes to Hong Kong? -[COMPLETE]- wai!! i finished the story!! well tell me how it was...
1. A Strange Dream

DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
this is my first fanfic, so just r+r please! i don't mind criticisms either... they could help^_^  
  
==-thoughts  
{}-dreams  
AGES: sakura, tomoyo, syaoran, and meiling are all 12, and touya is 19... i guess i'll add more ages if i add more people as i go along...  
  
  
CH.1 - A Strange Dream  
  
  
[Kinomoto Residence]  
"Sakura, time for breakfast!" Sakura jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Her father, Fujitaka, told her to get dressed for school quickly because she was going to be late. She started eating in a hurry, but Touya looked at her in disgust. "Stop that you little kaijuu! You're going to eat the plate!" She glared at him, while he chuckled. Teasing Sakura was so much fun.  
  
Sakura dressed as quickly as she could and skated after Touya. "Wait for me Onniichan!"  
  
She almost ran over her best friend. "Ahhh Tomoyo watch out!" Fortunately she already saw her friend so she was able to move away quickly. She laughed as Sakura hugged the tree to stop herself. "Hey tree-hugger," Tomoyo grinned. Sakura was entertaining for her, especially when there were Clow Cards about. "Come on, school's about to start." They sat in their seats just as the bell rang.  
  
"Okay class, get out your books and turn to page 137. Rika, would you please read the poem for us?" Terada sensei asked. It was a long and tedious poem, that Rika tried to liven up, but it was no use. After the first 10 lines, half the class was sleeping, including Rika, which the rest of the class found amusing. She was teased about it the rest of the day, which made the rest of the day much more tolerable.  
  
Test after test after test was what happened for having fun, or so Takahashi said. It was more believable than his stories, so Chiharu didn't actually hurt him. Much. Besides the tests, the day went by pretty fast.  
  
  
[Outside A School in Hong Kong]  
"Let's go to the movies!"  
  
"No! Just leave me alone!" she wanted him off her.  
  
School just ended for the day, and he wanted to spend time with the one he loved. =Why won't she ever go out with me?= After she shoved him off her he hung his head and sighed. He had dark brown hair that wouldn't stay straight. His eyes were a soft brown and he was the type of guy that girls drooled over. He couldn't understand why Meiling wouldn't go out with him.  
  
=Why won't he ever leave me alone! He practically has a fan club! He can go pick one of those girls! Stupid Syaoran!= She was originally in a good mood because she had gotten a good grade in her japanese language exam. He always ruined things for her. She sighed. She was probably destined to have the worst life.  
  
Behind her, Syaoran was still depressed. He wanted to hold her hand, look into her ruby red eyes and caress her long silky hair, but Meiling never wanted to do anything fun. She was so serious all the time, especially with studying. School and studying couldn't be more boring!  
  
Soon, they arrived at the mansion where they both lived. Meiling prepared for hell. The mansion was always full of chaos, Syaoran's sisters running around and screaming about god knows what. Syaoran was almost exactly the same way. She could like him as a cousin but as a fiance, no way! She couldn't believe the injustice of her parents and Syaoran's parents when they announced the proposal last week now. Syaoran was a better person, in her opinion, before the damn proposal. Now he clung onto her every second he could. Sighing, she slept.  
  
  
{Meiling stared. A girl appeared out of nowhere in her pajamas evidently. She looked down and realized she was wearing her duck print pajamas. Strange. A breeze made it's way around them. Shivering, she stammered, "Wh-who are y-y-you?" The girl started talking in rapid japanese. Meiling started again, this time in japanese. The girl then responded, slowly, because she realized Meiling was not japanese, My name is Sakura Kinomoto. And you? Meiling responded, "Meiling Li. Nice to meet you Sakura." The japanese girl smiled. As Meiling looked at her, she thought =She's a nice girl. Maybe I could invite her to Hong Kong sometime. Hmmm... her looks can break a few hearts...= Sakura had a little different thoughts =Meiling looks nice but I'm not sure if I should trust her. I wonder where she came from. I wonder how I got in this dream too. I'm pretty sure this is a dream. But I've never had this kind before. This is ridiculous! Only us two people, in the sky...= When they looked at each other again, they both returned to their rooms.}  
  
  
[Sakura's Room]  
Sakura found herself on feet looking outside. "I wonder what that was all about. Oh well, it's just a dream. A weird one." She went downstairs, got a glass of water and went back upstairs to sleep.  
  
  
[Meiling's Room]  
Meiling found herself sitting on the bed, sweating as if she had a nightmare. =I can't believe that was a dream. It didn't really feel like a dream. But if it wasn't... I thought Syaoran was the one with the prophecies...= "Oh well." She slept again. 


	2. Why The Sudden Change?

DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
r+r please! i don't mind criticisms... that reminds me... thanks to the people to first reviewed me!! i wasn't sure if it was a good story and i guess i still don't but i'm more encouraged to keep this up^_^  
oh yeah... and when i saw my first chapter i realized that all the ones in the little arrow things were missing!! so now i fixed it with =='s ^_^  
  
==-thoughts  
{}-dreams  
  
  
CH.2 - Why the Sudden Change?  
  
  
[Li Mansion]  
"Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-!" Meiling turned off her way-too-trusty alarm clock. She stared at it for a few moments with not fully functioning eyes. It was 6:00 and for once she felt totally refreshed with her dream in mind. She didn't want to totally give up on it even though it was just a whimsical dream. She reluctantly got out of bed and went to take a shower. Half an hour later, she was fully dressed and downstairs eating her breakfast when Syaoran slid down the banister(thanks guys!!) and plopped down next to her looking pleased with himself. She wondered curiously what it was.  
  
"Why are you so happy today?" she asked her cousin politely. Taken back, he blushed. Then he said, hesitatingly, "I actually slid down the banister without falling out," and grinned like a maniac. *Meiling sweatdrops and falls on the ground* Syaoran sees this and tries to apologize but before he could, she says sweetly, "I'm proud of you." Syaoran started blushing a beet red that, I must say, even Meiling thought was cute about him. She laughed softly. He wondered what the sudden change in mood was. She never laughed about something he did, well nicely anyway. And she was polite with him for more than 5 minutes. Not that he minded in any way of course. It was just weird for Meiling.  
  
The grandfather clock sang a little song, which surprised both of them. (you know that song... well, maybe not) It said 7:30. "Oh, my god! We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Meiling cried as she grabbed her bag and Syaoran's hand, which made him blush once again.(sorry Syaoran but this is the way things gotta go... ^_-) Meiling had never touched his hand willingly, this was a first. His hopes raised up like they always did, each morning as he woke up.  
  
  
[Hong Kong Junior High](sorry, I'm not real creative...)  
The cousins sat in their seats just as the bell stopped ringing. "Once lucky, Meiling and Syaoran. I'm surprised, actually, that you two are late. What happened?" their history teacher asked. Meiling just shrugged, and Syaoran blushed. Mr. Yaida, unfortunately for them, noticed it, and got a totally wrong impression and smiled to himself.  
  
Besides the fact that their history teacher kept staring at them for periods of time with a smile on his lips, history was alright. Chinese was always easy for both Meiling and Syaoran. Japanese came a little harder for Syaoran. After that, was P.E. It was their best class(of course). After the two classes, they went their separate ways to different classes.   
  
=FINALLY! I thought I would never pull that off! I can't stand being so unlike me to him anymore!= Meiling was spent with energy, partly from P.E. and partly from being so nice to her cousin. The last classes flew by. Well, she didn't really notice what happened in those classes because she was too busy thinking about her dream with the Japanese girl. =She was interesting. I wonder where she lives? Does she- Agh! Why am I even thinking about this? It was just a dream after all!=  
  
By lunch, there was a crowd (yes a crowd... hehe) watching Syaoran telling Meiling to eat his food. A bunch of the girls noticed Meiling's glazed look that Syaoran was oblivious to and sighed. She could entice him even without talking. The guys were just staring. They were thinking that the two didn't make a good couple but, in a way it's because a couple of them also had a crush on Meiling and didn't want to really admit it. Especially since Syaoran could beat their asses in a minute by himself. And Meiling wasn't the type of person to tolerate a bunch of guys picking on one person, even if that one person was stronger and faster than all of them put together. Meiling was very protective of her cousin.(even if she didn't love him in the same sense)  
  
After school, she didn't even protest when Syaoran took her hand. He was so happy he even hummed a little song. Even though he was a really bad singer/hummer, Meiling didn't notice. She even smiled at him again. They went for ice cream at a shop near the mansion and went to the part afterwards. Syaoran was practically in heaven. His one and only being with him. But he was a bit lonely. =All she's doing right now is smiling. She's not even talking much. Oh well, I love her smile so I don't mind much.= They went to the mansion, and Meiling even helped Syaoran with his Japanese homework.  
  
During dinner, well, there was a real normal dinner. No fighting, no bickering, no throwing food around. They were all one sided anyway and the one was busy being polite and being seemingly happy.  
  
=Perhaps, she has found some good and happiness at last, in being Syaoran's fiance.= her mother pondered for a bit. She was all too happy with that thought. She had a look of rapture that was mirrored by Meiling's face in a few moments. The Li family was mystified, and continued to eat through the quiet dinner.  
  
[Later That Night, In Meiling's Room]  
"Uh, M-Mei-Meiling? Would you like to- Well that is, do you want to go to- to the movies on Friday?" Syaoran stammered.  
  
"Sure, why not." Meiling replied, clearly not thinking about what she was saying. Syaoran was too happy to think about that. "EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!! I'm sooo happy!!!!" Syaoran shouted.(Yes, he does sound like a girl here...sumanai) He hugged her and ran out of her room.  
  
Meiling continued to look at the stars thinking. =Where are you Kinomoto-san? In Japan? Are you for real? If you are, come here to Hong Kong. I would like to meet you.=  
  
  
[Syaoran's Room]  
After 20 minutes of jumping up and down and bouncing off the walls, he lay on his bed to think. =My beautiful Meiling certainly was quiet today. I hope she is well. I hope. She didn't seem herself at all this whole wonderful day. *inward sigh* Were you even alive today? Well, anyway, I have to remind her of our date on Friday. I'm so happy! But, I can't help myself to thinking... Why the sudden change Meiling? What happened to you, to suddenly make you mine, my shining light, my star above all others?= He slept with that thought in mind.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Well that's it... I don't really like the way it turned out... -_- But I had to make Syaoran a real person after all... ^_^ and I did wonder a bit what Meiling would be like daydreaming... well maybe it's not really accurate... 


	3. Leaving So Soon?

DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
please r+r! if you feel like criticizing my masterpiece ^_- go ahead... i might use those... know what's sad? everytime i write up a chapter and i go back to look at it, i always find at least 5 things wrong with it... lol arigatou mata for telling me it was banister... ^_^ i knew it was something...  
  
==-thoughts  
{}-dreams  
  
  
CH.3 - Leaving So Soon?  
  
  
  
[Kinomoto Residence]  
"Come on, Sakura! Wake up! I'm a growing beast! I need some food ya know!" Kero yelled into Sakura's ear.  
  
"Alright alright, Kero-chan! I'm getting up!" *sigh* Sakura felt like she didn't get any sleep. She was exhausted. "What are you staring at?" Sakura asked Kero. He was gaping at her for some reason.  
  
"I didn't know you got new pajamas Sakura."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura looked down and gasped.  
  
*flashback*  
Sakura looked around her. It was nighttime, and she was wearing her "water jester" outfit that Tomoyo made for her a while ago. She heard a lot of yelling off to her right and when she turned, she saw a boy in a strange outfit running across high buildings while a girl in a duck print pajamas was screaming, "Let me go, Syaoran! Where are we going anyway?!" That sounded familiar, but Sakura couldn't remember where she heard the voice before when she heard the boy reply,"We gotta hurry!" "For what?!" "Clow Card Meiling!!"  
  
When she heard "Meiling" her mind clicked. It was the same girl she saw in her dream a week ago! "Meiling!" she shouted as loud as she could.  
  
  
Meiling heard her name and turned around. She saw a strange figure catching up to them with inhuman speed. It called to her again. "Meiling!" =Is that a clown?? Maybe that's the Clow Card Syaoran's talking about... wait a sec, that's a girl! Oh, Kinomoto-san!= "Syaoran stop!" Meiling screamed, but Syaoran couldn't hear her for some reason. They lost her while they were running in between buildings and what not.  
  
  
When Sakura lost them, she looked around. =Hoe? Where am I?= She called up her Fly Card until she recognized where she finally was. She had to go through some water to get there. When she found her house she flew in through her window.  
*end flashback*  
  
=Why am I wearing my water outfit now??=  
  
"You mean, that wasn't just a dream?"  
  
"What dream?"  
  
Before Sakura could explain her dreams, Kero's stomach growled. "Later, Sakura. How 'bout after school? But now, it's time to eat!!" *Sakura sweatdropped* "Ok, Kero. I'll bring you some food." *sigh*  
  
Since she had woken up nice and early, to everyone's surprise, she didn't need to hurry. She saw Touya drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper while her dad cooked.  
  
"Ohayou chichi! Ohayou oniichan!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
Ppfffftt!! Touya sprayed the coffee all over the kitchen including the newspaper and his clothes. "Aahhh!! What are you doing up so early kaijuu?! Well, anyway, since you made me spill the coffee, can you clean it up? Thanks." With that, he left the kitchen to change his clothes.  
  
"Hey not fair!" Sakura stomped her foot on the ground. Unfortunately for her, she turned around to face her brother while he said that and her foot landed on the coffee. She slipped and landed against her dad who dropped the plates with pancakes back onto the counter(lucky for him) and they both landed on the ground. "Uh, guys?"  
  
Touya popped his head back into the kitchen, where he found Sakura and his dad sprawled on the ground. "Uh, I think I'm going to take a shower now," he said slowly then ran upstairs.  
  
It took them a couple moments to get back to their normal selves. By the time Touya came back downstairs with clean clothes, he found his little sister happily eating breakfast and carefully lying some food in her napkin (he notices these things!) and his father once more with a smile on his face in the kitchen. "Sorry dad, sorry kaijuu."  
  
"Apology accepted." "That's ok Tou- HEY! I'm not a kaijuu!"  
  
"Hahahaha!!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
  
[At Tomoeda Middle School](heh heh... I think there's a college with the name so why not middle school?)  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Sakura!" "Oh, did you know the office just called you up?", Chiharu asked. "I hope you're not failing class Sakura," Yamazaki winked. "Hey do you guys know how- Ow!!!" Chiharu hammered him to the ground. "That's for lying! And that one's for winking at Sakura!"  
  
Sakura giggled as she walked away from her friends. Chiharu and Yamazaki were so kawaii together... She smiled at using Tomoyo's word.  
  
  
[School Office (lol)]  
"Uh, did someone call me up here?" Sakura asked the assistant.  
  
"Hm, let's see. Your name is Kinomoto, Sakura?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"It's a note from your father."  
  
(uh since i couldn't really use italics or whatever i'm gonna put it in =='s ok? the ones in **'s are not part of the letter k?^_^)  
  
=How are you Sakura? I hope I didn't take any time away from  
you and your friends. *Sakura smiled* I will be at the school  
at about 1:30 to pick you up. You will be excused. I must  
tell you something important.  
  
From your loving father. *Hoe?*=  
  
  
=I wonder what dad wants to tell me. Must be something important to pull me out of school. Hey! Maybe he-= "Ah!"  
  
"HHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura tripped over a bench. (don't ask! hehe) Lucky for her she tripped near her friends so they were able to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
After making sure Sakura wasn't hurt, Naoko giggled. "You 'hoe'd' so loud we knew it was you." *blush from Sakura*  
  
"Kawaii!!" *sweatdrop from everyone* "I can't believe you got that on tape Tomoyo!" "Heh, well you should've figured." Ding!! "Aw, time to go in the torturous dungeons of doom that-" BONK!!  
  
  
[Kinomoto Residence - 1:30]  
"I wondered how long it would take for you to get here kaijuu." Touya grinned.  
  
"I am NOT a kaijuu! You should see Ke- uh never mind." Sakura blushed. Touya stared at her for a moment then turned back to his dad.  
  
"So what did you want to tell us dad?"  
  
"I know this might be a bit... sudden, but I wanted to say I got a new job in Hong Kong!" Fujitaka had such a huge smile that Touya and Sakura backed away to see the rest of his face. (well maybe not THAT big but you know what I mean...)  
  
It took the brother and sister a couple minutes to soak that one sentence in. They couldn't believe their ears. Sure, they felt happy for their dad. They knew that their father had wanted the job for a while. But still... to never see their friends again... for Sakura it was the group that she looked forward to seeing every boring school day. She couldn't bear to leave them. And Tomoyo. Even though she always carried that camera around everywhere, Sakura would still miss her best friend. Touya was thinking about Yukito. All this time, they never really got to do anything. (uh don't worry, i'm not talking about it that way... this is just friendshipwise... i'm not really into that stuff.....-_-)  
  
Their father was wondering what his children were thinking about. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"Great!" Sakura said, falsely bright. "We can't wait to go!" Touya backed Sakura up with his just as fake smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy! We will be leaving this Friday!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
  
[Sakura's Room]  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Moshi moshi, this is Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Tomoyo! We're leaving for Hong Kong the day after tomorrow!!"  
  
"You are? I'm happy for you! How long are you staying there?"  
  
"*sigh* Tomoyo..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I don't think I'm coming back..."  
  
"Nani?! What are you talking about Sakura?? Of course you're coming back!! You have to!"  
  
"*tries to laugh lightly* Maybe you or I can come visit."  
  
"I don't believe it!" *starts crying* "What am I going to do? You are my best friend? I have to tape you tomorrow so I can never forget you!!"  
  
*sweatdrop* "Uh, you already have like 200 tapes of me... Plus, there's always Eriol. You know he likes you."  
  
"It isn't the same!!"  
  
"Uh, I think dad is calling me... Bye Tomoyo. See you in school tomorrow."  
  
"Sayonara Sakura." Her voice was barely a whisper now.  
*both hang up*  
  
  
Sakura is speechless. As much as she loved her father, she knew that her friends were very VERY important to her too. She couldn't believe she couldn't believe she would never see them again after tomorrow.  
  
Kero came fluttering out. "I heard everything. So we're moving to Hong Kong ne? Uh, I heard it was a... a very nice place..." Kero tried to think of something to comfort Sakura in her depressed mood. She was crying now on her bed. She soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
------------  
  
  
whew! these chapters keep getting longer and longer and longer.............. hehe... this chapter was kinda boring... sorta... i think... i hope not though to you guys... wouldn't want you to not like this story ne? ^_^ well anyway here ya go... review and tell me what you think!!  
  
oh yeah... something i forgot to mention... i meant to make this chapter all sakura's and the last one all meiling's but i guess i failed for meiling... but anyway, they'll go back like they were in the first chapter... especially when they meet... hehe... wait... can't give anything away!! 


	4. Catch A Plane And A Date

DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
r+r all you like guys ^_-  
  
==-thoughts  
{}-dreams  
  
CH.4 - Catch A Plane And A Date  
  
  
(The day here is Friday...)  
[Meiling's Room]  
"Ungh... it's too early to be up..." *snore*  
  
[Syaoran's Room]  
"Yipee! Tonight we get to go on our date!!!" *thump* "Owww... my ass hurts." He fell off the bed.  
  
  
[Kinomoto Residence]  
"Everyone ready to get on the plane?" Fujitaka asked his two children. He got one grumpy response from Touya and one depressed one from Sakura. =Wonder what happend to those two? Maybe I should comfort them, but... we have a plane to catch!= For once Fujitaka neglected his children's feelings for his own job.  
  
Touya knew that they would lose money for the tickets if they didn't make it on time so he packed his bags quickly as possible with sad thoughts wandering around his brain.  
  
Sakura was so depressed that she didn't even know what she was packing. By the time Touya was ready, Sakura's whole room was empty. When Fujitaka popped into Sakura's room to check on his children, he was surprised by the emptiness and the number of bags Sakura had on the bed. "Uh, Sakura, you know we cannot have your whole room on the plane."  
  
"But they're all important!"  
  
Hmm... "We'll come back to visit sometime ok Sakura so you can still have your stuff here."  
  
"REALLY?? We'll come back to visit???? When?"  
  
"Sometime soon."  
  
"HHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
[2 hours later on the airplane to Hong Kong...]  
"Welcome to Hong Kong airlines.(lol i don't know my airlines) We hope you enjoy your ride to Hong Kong. You may unbuckle your seats when the red light stops blinking. If you would like to follow along as I give you the safety instructions, there is a pamphlet..."  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"Ugh. How long is that baka going to ramble on for?" Touya complained to his dad. He looked at Sakura for am moment, who was already sleeping. "Heh, the kaijuu must be sleeping from the baka talking." Touya smiled. Then he looked back at his father. "Well?"  
  
"He was finished a few minutes ago."  
  
"Then what is he doing?!"  
  
"I believe he is doing karaoke right now, sai(my son)." With that, Fujitaka leaned back on his chair to enjoy the music. Touya looked at his father in horror. =Some baka enjin(he didn't see him or anything... he was just saying that...) is doing karaoke?!?!! Can't we just watch a movie?!?! Anything but this! Oh, the torture!! *sigh* Dad seems to be enjoying himself, and Sakura's just sleeping... Lucky her...=  
  
  
[Hong Kong]  
Meiling was taking a physical fitness test in her P.E. class. First came the sit-ups. Then the push-ups. =Mmm... push-ups are good. Maybe I should go get some on the way home. Oh yeah! I'm on 47... 48... 49...= Then the teacher checked each one of the students to see if they were flexible (sit and reach). Meiling of course, passed all those tests. Then came time for running. They had to run 2 miles. Everyone groaned even though it was nothing new. Running for the physical was not an easy run-around-the-track-4-times thing. It was more of a run-through-a-forest with a stampede after you thing. Many students suspected it was more than 2 miles. A couple of times, teachers accidentally said weird things like, "Time for your 20- I mean 2 mile running!" or "Don't complain. 17 miles is nothing. Er, correction, 2 miles. Of course."(uh i didn't really feel like writing about her running so lol we're skipping that little part)  
  
"11:42 Meiling. This is a very good time, but I was hoping you would get a bit better one. Oh well, good job!" Meiling grumbled back to the locker rooms. =Why do I have stupid slave driver for a teacher? Nobody else would say they were disappointed in me. *sigh* People have too much hope in me nowadays.= "Ahh!! Syaoran!! What are you doing here?!?! Don't go into the girls' lockers!! I'm right here!!!" Meiling screeched at the tousled brown haired boy. Then more calmly she asked, "What do you want anyway?"  
  
At the sound of her voice, Syaoran spinned around and found himself looking at Meiling's face 6 inches away from his own. He blushed. "U-uh, n-n-nothing Meiling," he assured her. "Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, I- was ju-just w-w-wondering wh-what movie y-you wanted t-to watch?" He said, looking at her face hopefully.  
  
*SIGH* "Pick whichever you want, Syaoran. Besides, I don't know any movies out now." "Really? Yay! Let's go watch Jackie Chan! (haha i have no clue whatsoever what Chinese movies there are...) Let's go at 6:30 ok?" "Fine, Syaoran. Now leave, I have to change my clothes."  
  
As soon as Meiling entered the lockers, a lot of her friends crowded around her. "You like Syaoran all of a sudden?" "What happened?" "I thought you didn't like him!" "Oh man! Now I have no chance of going out with him!" "You're a lucky girl you know that??" =Uh, I think I have to go. It's not THAT good to be going out with your cousin. You guys have no clue what you're talking about. Too bad I can't just tell you guys.= Outloud, Meiling told her friends, "I'm just going to the movies. Yeah, I know I'm lucky. I'm sorry you don't have a chance now. Now EXCUSE ME, I have to go change out of these clothes." All her friends were astonished and just stared at her while she opened her locker. Usually she wouldn't agree with them that much about Syaoran.  
  
  
[Airplane]  
"Ah, FINALLY! The baka enjin stopped talking!! Yeah! Let's watch the movie now!!" *tap tap* "Uh, yes? Uh-oh..."  
  
Sakura woke up several hours into the flight to see her brother part of the crew. "Ahahahaha Touya! Why are you serving? You look funny in an apron!!" "Be quiet kaijuu; everyone'll hear you." For once, Sakura didn't pay any attention to Touya's name for her. Her head was filled with laughter with the sight of Touya with an apron on. "So, why are you serving again?" Touya ignored the question, so Fujitaka answered that question. "I guess the person who was talking and singing caught Touya making fun of him. See sai, what happens when you say something bad about someone else? It just came back around from Sakura." =I guess this is Dad's way of comforting Touya... Oh well, Touya looks so funny! Hm, I wonder how long I've been on this plane. I'm hungry. I bet Kero'll be hungry too.= "Hey is there anything to eat? What time is it anyway?" "It's 11:30. Lunch will be in thirty minutes."  
  
Even though there was the promise of food in thirty minutes, Sakura opened her backpack to see how Kero was holding up. She found him moaning, "Foooooooood, fooooooood!" "Hush, Kero-chan! Dad might hear you! Uh-Dad! What are you doing?!" "Is there something wrong Sakura?" "Yesssss." "UM, NOPE, DAD, EVERYTHING'S JUST FINE!!" With that, she closed her backpack firmly.  
  
Thirty minutes later...  
  
"Uh, what is this Touya? I thought you could cook better than that... Just kidding oniichan!!" *sweatdrop* "Uh, can I have some more napkins? Thanks." She tried slipping some food onto the napkin without being noticed, but her dad saw and asked her about it. "What are you doing Sakura?" "Er, I- uh, wanted to save some food for later. I'm not that hungry right now!" "Oh. We will eat dinner also." "Oh, right. Oops, I already dropped it in!" Inside, Sakura could hear Kero exclaiming, "Food!! Wonderful, blissful, heart-warming food! Food that could-" Then she closed it before anything else could get out.  
  
Two hours later...  
[Hong Kong Airport]  
Please put your seatbelts back on and wait for the red blinkers to stop blinking. Thank you for riding on the Hong Kong Airlines. We hope you had a nice trip and we hope to see you again soon."  
  
"Wow, this was one long plane ride. (hehe, i just noticed that it really was one long plane ride... oops)When do we go to our new home?" "Soon, Sakura. Don't worry. We'll all get a long rest." Fujitaka smiled at his children. Touya was sulking still because of his punishment on the plane. Sakura, on the other hand, seemed like her usual happy self, just a little tired. =So... tired... can't... wait to... sleep...= Sakura slowly lowered herself to the ground and slept.  
  
  
[Movies at 6:30]  
Okay, I've already got us tickets so we can just go in." "Wow, you really prepared for this didn't you?" "Yep."  
  
They watched a movie that had a lot of action. Since Jackie Chan's so good at it, it made the movie much more realistic. (hehehe this isn't my point of view... well maybe it is... who knows^_^) It was a good movie over all. Meiling actually had fun that night. Her laughs made everything worth it to Syaoran. They both left the theatres pretty satisfied. =Good. This ended up to be more of a friend with friend thing. I'm glad. If he wanted something else, he would be so disappointed. I don't want him that sad.= =Well, even though nothing happened really, at least I made Meiling at little more happier and more relaxed. A happy Meiling is all I could ask for, really.=  
  
  
------  
  
  
ok... yes, there is no suspense at all in this chapter... and yes i realize this chapter is boring too... sumanai... the story just went this way by itself... i had NOTHING to do with it... except writing it.. oh man... 


	5. A Day to Remember

DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
r+r guys!!  
  
==-thoughts  
{}-dreams  
  
CH.5 - A Day To Remember  
  
  
[Monday, 7:00a.m., New Kinomoto Residence]  
"Aaahh!!" Sakura woke up to see a bright yellow, bearlike creature with wings hovering just a few inches above her face. Touya came in running. "Did something happen?"  
  
"No, it's nothing. It's just your face scared me, oniichan," Sakura teased her brother. He left with a frown on his face.  
  
"Gosh, Kero-chan! You almost frightened me to death!" "That would be a sad thing indeed, Sakura... Without you, I would have no way of getting the sweets I need..." he sighed loudly. *sweatdrop* "Ok ok, I get the point Kero. I'm getting some breakfast. Geez." Before she closed the door she heard her friend already setting up his videogames. "Hoe? Where am I?"  
  
It took her a while to figure out how her new home worked. It was the exact opposite of her old one, without switching the first floor and the second.  
  
"Mmm, pancakes, my favorite!" she exclaimed when she finally entered the kitchen. Her father had just set the table. "Here you go Sakura. And here's a little extra in case you need it." "Hoe? Uh, ok dad. Thanks." She began to eat greedily, then just before she finished them off, she remembered about Kero. "You know what dad? Maybe I'll take this with me. I'm, uh, too hungry to leave this here for Touya." Fujitaka smiled for he thought he knew what his daughter was doing.  
  
"Huh? Kaijuu what are you in such a hurry for?" Touya asked when his little sister dashed past him to her room. "I got stuff to do Oniichan!!"  
  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
  
Okay, here is a map of where your schools are. They are right across the street from each other so you'll be able to see each other more often." Fujitaka smiled. Sakura, had veins popping out, and Touya was sweatdropping. "Me? Stuck with the kaijuu forever?" "TOUYA!! I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT A KAIJUU!!!!" "Good-luck, children. Have fun today in school!" Fujitaka shooed his bickering children out of the house and pointed towards where the schools were. So, Sakura and Touya were left to skate and bike their way to their new schools. Usually, Yukito and Tomoyo would be around to go with them but, they weren't around now, so they both felt a bit lonely. Finally, they came to the two schools. "Bye, kaijuu." "TOUYA?!" "Just kidding. Bye." "OKAY, BYE!" Sakura waved to Touya, even when he turned his back on her. She felt like that was the only thing she could do. Finally, she sighed and skated toward the entrance.  
  
[Hong Kong Junior High]  
"Oh, goody for me. The office is right here." Sakura muttered gloomily. She walked in. "H-hello?" "HELLOOOOO!! ARE YOU NEW HERE??" came a loud, booming voice. "Hoe?!" Sakura jumped back. She was backing away, when a softer, mistier voice beckoned to her, "Come here, child. Tell me your name." "Uh, Sakura Kinomoto Ma'am." "Ah, yes. Your father has just called in I believe. Here is your schedule. I will lead you to your first class. Do not worry, the principal usually isn't so loud. He just had his morning coffee." The lady reassured her, mistaking the look of nervousness in her face.  
  
They went through some twists and turns, and finally got to a room labelled "F-13". Sakura stared at the number to remember which one it was. The lady again mistook her look. She tried to reassure her again in her misty voice. "Do not worry, my child, the "f" and the "13" is not there to frighten you." Sakura thought that the woman was superstitious over too much. She was going to walk in, but the lady raised her hand and told her to wait for a moment. She walked in herself and Sakura heard a lot of kids laughing and talking and having a good time. With an ache she remembered how she used to be part of that crowd back home. Back... home... After a few moments, she came back out and told Sakura to wait there until the teacher announced her. Sakura nodded, and the lady walked off.  
  
Suddenly, there was a slam. Sakura almost jumped up herself. She heard a voice, more loudly, and she was convinced it was a man speaking. "We have a new student. She is from Japan. She will be attending our school from now on I believe. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto." *sigh* =Guess that's my cue.= She walked in.  
  
  
[Meiling]  
Our class was being noisy as usual. The teacher was trying to calm us down to start the lesson when in came Miss Uteda. She is very soft spoken so none of the other students noticed her even walking into the classroom. I saw her look disapprovingly at the class before she whispered to our teacher, Mrs. Soi. She didn't even need to bother. With all the kids talking, no one would be able to hear her even if she was yelling. Probably. After a few moments, she left. Mrs. Soi, slammed a book on the desk, then began to speak. She has a low voice, it's no wonder people refer to her as "the man". I think it's pretty rude though, since she's our elder. If she had a higher voice, people would be "oooing" and "aahhing" over her looks. As it is, no one really listens to her. Until she slammed the book.  
  
She said loudly, "Miss Uteda was disappointed in our class. We should not be disruptive. We. Should. Be. Respectful. To. Our. Elders." She emphasized each word. "Now, onto a lighter note. We have a new student. She is from Japan. She will be attending our school from now on I believe. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto." From the sound of the name, I was in shock. A boy snickered,"A Japanese girl?" I recovered and gave him a death look, but he wasn't looking my way. Oh well... Then she entered and I gasped.  
  
[Sakura]  
When I entered, the classroom was dead silent, except for someone who gasped. I would've looked to see who it was but at the moment my heart was filled with aches. I stopped in front of the teacher and looked up. The teacher was a woman. I almost gasped in shock, but I was able to hold it in. =I thought she was a man!= "Welcome to our class, Sakura Kinomoto. I hope you do not have any sight problems because you will be sitting at the back. Next to Meiling Li. Meiling, raise your hand." Sakura's eyes widened with shock. =Meiling Li? Girl from my dreams?= Outside she was calm, but inside she was nervous. =I hope she's the same person. Then, I'll know someone here. Sort of.= she looked up, to see where the teacher was pointing. It really was the same person. Sakura smiled.   
  
[Class Guys](i decided to give this a little whirl... hehe^_^)  
A couple of the boys were a bit shocked. They thought she was beautiful. Someone from the heavens. It shocked them to see a pretty girl, yes, but deeply saddened, suddenly come to life with a smile that radiated from her face. She kept the smile as she walked toward Meiling. They kept their eyes on her, and when they saw Meiling and Sakura at the same time, they saw two happy, relieved faces. They were very confused. The two girls looked beautiful, and they were right next to each other. They felt jealously instantly toward the boy who had his head down. The one who didn't even look up at the angel who now sat next to him. The one with the messy hair and the girls. Suddenly, a snore came out from the boy. Everyone sweatdropped and couldn't believe he was asleep at a time like this! *Tap Tap* Mrs. Soi, obviously saw and heard Syaoran's sleep, and taped his desk with a ruler. When he woke up, he was startled to see the teacher's ruler right next to his nose. "I hope you are rested now Syaoran Li, because we will now start our lesson," Mrs. Soi said very sternly.  
  
After class, Meiling asked Sakura,"You're going to stay here? Why?" "My dad found a new job here. I guess it's better than the one back home." Meiling saw a sudden pain in the girl's eyes, so she didn't ask anything more of it. Instead, she asked,"So, what class do you have next? Do you have any other ones with me? Or maybe my cousin??" "Your cousin?" "Syaoran. The one talking to the guys over there," Meiling said very happily. He wasn't bothering here at the moment. She felt light. "Hmm... let's see. Hey, you do have some other classes with me!" "Cool!" "Okay, you have the first 3 classes with me. Hey, I think you might have some others with Syaoran! Let me just ask him!" Meiling went up to Syaoran and asked for his schedule. He gave it without hesitation. He saw behind her, a few feet, a girl he never saw before. "Uh, Meiling? Where'd she come from? New friend?" "Oh, you didn't notice her! She's in some of our classes! She's in our first class!! Oh, yeah, you were sleeping. Haha, never mind!" Syaoran blushed when Meiling laugh at him. "Hey, Sakura, let me see your schedule," Meiling put a hand out behind her while she was still looking over Syaoran's schedule. When Sakura's paper touched her hand, she grasped it and compared them. "Hey, you two have ALL the same classes together!! That's so cool!" "Hoe?" "You two will have fun together!" Meiling winked at Sakura, who looked clueless. She saw the brown haired boy, who was also confused. "Uh, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura." "My name is Syaoran Li. You can call me Syaoran." He didn't really feel like talking much, but since she appeared to be a friend of Meiling's... well, he respected the people she hung out with. Meiling had a happy smile on her face, and Syaoran smiled looking at her. She grabbed both of their hands and made them shake each other's hands. "How else will we all become friends?" She asked. Sakura blushed when she had Syaoran's hand in her own. =Why am I shaking a boy's hand I never met? Oh yeah, we just did.= =This is just for Meiling.= Syaoran thought as he shook the japanese girl, Sakura's hand.  
  
[After School]  
"Bye, Meiling! Bye, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she headed towards the street. "Wait Sakura! Where do you live?" "We live a block away from here! I'll show you sometime!" "Okay! Bye Sakura!" Sakura smiled and saw Touya was waiting for her. "So, kaijuu, had fun today?" *WHACK* "OWW!! I only called you a kaijuu!" *WHACK WHACK* "Fine, Sakura. Had fun today in school?" *no whack* "Hehe, kaijuu... catch me if you can!!"  
  
Sakura headed straight to her room after they entered. She sat down and started her homework until dinner time.  
  
[Li Mansion]  
Meiling sat in her room thinking of an answer to the next question of her homework but her mind kept drifting away. =Wow, Sakura came here! And she's going to be staying! There might be a chance!! But, she seemed sad sometimes. Maybe she's sad to be away from her friends. But at least I and Syaoran are here. We'll help her.= She smiled.  
  
Syaoran was having a bit of trouble in his Japanese homework again, so he went to go to Meiling's room. He was about to knock when he heard hysterical laughter. "Oh ho ho ho!! Mwahahaha!!" =What the heck? Is someone else there? No, I would've heard something. Besides, she seems to be having fun. *sigh*= He slowly went back into his room.  
  
  
----------  
  
  
Ok, I'm not sure about this chapter... phew! i think i'm starting to write too much... but Sakura's at school and everything now!! ^_^ happy happy me!! I hope you liked this chapter though, but review and tell me anything... 


	6. Mysterious Love Notes

stupid site... i couldn't go into the site for 2 days now... it's so frustrating -_-' !! but at least i got the chapter out right? right?? *looks around nervously*  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
make me feel better and r+r onegai^_^  
  
==-thoughts (or a little note... you'll see^_^)  
{}-dreams  
()-my little notes... and stuff... haha just in case you didn't get it^_-  
ok... in the phone conversation in the beginning, wherever there are -----'s is where the other person is talking k?  
  
CH.6 - Mysterious Love Notes  
  
  
[An Afternoon Later, Kinomoto Residence]  
Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg!!! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg!!!!! The phone begged to be picked up. Sakura answered it after a moment. "Hello? Sakura speaking..." "Hello, is your father at home, Sakura?" "Yes." "Can I please speak to him?" "One moment." Sakura placed her hand over the speaker and called, "Dad! Phone!" Fujitaka picked up a phone upstairs and picked up the conversation. Sakura climbed up the stairs and overheard her father's bit of it along the way. "Yes? ----- Unfortunately, no. She does a lot of gymnastics. ----- Uh-huh. ----- Thank you. Good-Bye." He hung up the phone, and Sakura wondered for a moment what it was about before she started her homework and to lecture Kero-chan about his playing videogames too loudly.  
  
[On The Way To The Park]  
Meiling was balancing on the edge of the curb while she was walking over to the park. All the birds were chirping and singing, and the sky was a clear blue. As she looked around her, she felt peaceful and started to hum her favorite song. She was thinking about what they were going to do for their P.E. class the next day. Her head was above the clouds, so she didn't hear someone call her name the first time. "Meiling-chan!" Her head broke off into little pieces as she turned toward the sound, where Sakura had a surprised face on. "Where are you going?" "The park. Wanna come?" "Sure! Let me ask my dad first!" Meiling waited for a moment, then she saw Sakura skating towards her. She grinned. "Let's go."  
  
[Next Day, P.E. Class, Hong Kong Junior High]  
"Ok, class, we are going to start something new today." "YEAH!!" the class yelled happily. They had been doing gymnastics, which only a few, including Sakura liked. The guys were especially happy to quit doing the "girly" things. "We are going to be trying this out. You are the first class to ever try this. Let's all hope, to God(the teacher whispered), that no one get's hurt. We-" "What are we going to do Mr. Reina?" a boy asked. The teacher frowned. "If you will wait for a minute, I will tell you." The class laughed, as the boy blushed. "We will be trying the martial arts." All the guys started cheering. A couple of the girls looked really worried, but Mr. Reina reassured them that they would only compete against the boys only if they wanted to, or felt they needed to. Sakura thought,=Oh, goody. Something new instead of the gymnastics, which was so easy.= She smiled. "Ok, I thought since this was going to be a sort of experiment, that this would be student taught. I have called each one of your parents, so none of you can tell me you know martial arts if you don't." The boys groaned, but they didn't really care much. "Ok, the one to instruct the boys, is Syaoran," he gestured toward Syaoran. It was really no surprise to anyone since everyone knew about his skills. "And the girls' teacher will be Meiling." Sakura was really excited to hear that and she was really happy for her friend. She thought it would be great fun. "Ok, you have 30 more minutes in this class. Syaoran, Meiling, they're all yours." So for the half hour, everyone learned the basics. Meiling made the girls do the moves one by one. Syaoran happened to turn their way when it was Sakura's turn. She did the move perfectly. =She's not bad.= he thought. He told her that, on her way to the lockers. He stopped her and told her that she did well. Sakura blushed at the compliment and Syaoran thought, =She's cute when she blushes.= He smiled and she blushed deeper. =Wait a sec, why am I thinking she's cute? I'm supposed to be thinking of Meiling! Oh well, Sakura IS cute...= Then he realized he was holding her arm longer than necessary and he hastily dropped it and ran to his lockers. Sakura looked at him wonderingly for a minute before she went in to change.  
Meiling was watched her two friends and smiled.  
  
[After School]  
"Hey, Syaoran, Sakura. Let's go to the movies!!" "Sure." "Okay, Meiling-chan." Meiling hoped for a perfect night.  
  
[Movies]  
The three friends were inside the theatres with the movie screen playing and blaring out music. One of them wasn't paying any attention to it though. Syaoran and Sakura, both, were engrossed in the movie, but Meiling had different ideas. She stood up to go to the bathroom, or that's what she told them. They nodded silently, not really noticing. As she was walking by, she dropped little pieces of paper into each of their laps. She had used a new glow-in-the-dark pen that she had bought the day before on the paper, so they could both read it in the dark. Sakura didn't notice the paper until a bit later, but Syaoran felt it drop next to his hands. He picked it up to give it back to Meiling because it fell while she brushed past him, and he thought it was hers until he saw his name on the paper that wasn't hers. He slowly opened it.  
  
=To Syaoran,  
It's to your voice that  
I wake up. It's to see  
your face that I'm here.  
I can't hold it in any  
longer. I love you  
Syaoran. I tried to   
tell you before, but you  
always had to go for  
some reason. I hope you  
accept my love and return  
it back. Thanks for  
reading this.  
From the one who will  
love you forever.=  
  
His hands trembled. =Who would write to me? I know that there are girls that like me, but none of them wrote to me. They always giggled and did weird things, but this is something they wouldn't even think of doing. It can't be Meiling, as much as I would like it to be, it just isn't her style, or her writing. Could it be... Sakura? No, she doesn't like me... I think... well, whoever it is, I want to know.=  
  
After a few minutes, Meiling returned. She noticed to her pleasure, that Syaoran was looking at the note. Then she kept going until she got to her seat, on the other side of Sakura. Meiling looked at her. She still had her eyes glued to the screen. =Hmmm, maybe we shouldn't have sat so close to the screen.= She tapped her friend, until she almost jumped up with surprise. "Uh, there's something on your lap," Meiling whispered and tried not to look suspicious. Sakura had no idea what Meiling was talking about until she looked where she was pointing. She picked up the note and looked at it before she read her "To The Cherry-Blossom and unfolded it.  
  
=My dearest Sakura,  
I don't know when it  
happened, but now I know  
that I can't live without  
seeing your beautiful face  
each day. I offer you  
my lonely heart, and give  
me yours in return.  
Please see me sometime  
and tell me how you feel.  
I can't bear not knowing.  
From the one who will  
give his life for you.=  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura whispered softly. "What does this mean? Who is this? Does someone really like me?" Sakura blushed as she thought of *a certain person*. Meiling was able to hear her voice, barely though, through all the gun shooting and people screaming. She was pleased with herself.  
  
When the movie was over, Meiling was humming to herself. Her friends, were both deep in thought. "Wasn't the movie great?" was the question that broke their thoughts. Meiling just asked because their silence was starting to get to her. "Uh, yeah." "Yup, I want to see it again." None of them, apparently, paid much attention to the movie. The limo eventually came, and took three silent people to their homes.  
  
  
[School, Next Day]  
Meiling swiftly drops another note in their lockers(you know who they are^_^). She had to run early that morning to make sure Syaoran wouldn't see her and catch up to her. She felt exhausted but was satisfied with herself. She had taken careful pains to write those notes in a way so neither of them will suspect it was her who wrote it. She hummed happily as she got into the seat right when the bell rang.  
  
Sakura opened her locker to get her stuff for her next class when she found a piece of paper that she didn't see before and one perfect rose. She was a bit scared as she took out the note. (well who wouldn't if your locker was opened by someone else? well ANYWAY... on to the note)  
  
=My dearest Sakura,  
Remember I wanted to  
know how you felt  
about me? Well, can  
you tell me today?  
If you can, meet me  
at the back of the  
school.=  
  
=Should I go? I don't know who it is... oh well, I guess there's no harm in finding out.=  
  
Syaoran went to open his locker and to his surprise (but not ours^_^)there was a note on top of a small box of chocolates. =What the hell is going on? I didn't know anybody knew my combination...= He opened his note.  
  
=My wonderful Syaoran,  
I want to see you  
again. After school  
today, see me at the  
back of the school?=  
  
=I shouldn't go... I should ask Meiling if she would know who it is. She might recognize that writing. Yeah, I should do that. But, it could be anyone. *sigh* I guess I'll just have to go see who it is.=  
  
  
-----  
  
  
hmm... now that i read this over i think i kinda went fast... i don't know... this chapter seemed kinda weird for me... maybe it's just cuz i'm more into humor and there really wasn't any here... *sigh* i just don't know... but review anyway please!! 


	7. Disappointment and Boredom

yay i'm happy that people still like my story^_^ arigatou green mystress and little blossom!!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
make me feel better and r+r onegai^_^  
  
==-thoughts (or a little note... you'll see^_^)  
{}-dreams  
()-my little notes... and stuff... haha just in case you didn't get it^_-  
  
  
CH.7 - Disappointment and Boredom  
  
  
[Hong Kong Jr. High](same day as last chapter...)  
=Ohno ohno ohno ohno ohno (lol^_- hi green mystress) what am I going to do?? I don't even know where the back of the school is!!= Sakura thought as she folded the note and put it into her pocket. =I can't possibly tell anyone!! It might sound stupid... ASK MEILING... Hey thanks you got good ideas! No problem Sakura. Now stop talking to yourself. You're attracting a lot of people.= "Hoe?" Sakura blushed as she realized she just thanked herself out loud. She ran off to her next class.  
  
=I'm having serious doubts about this... who is this girl? Someone I know? The only girls I really know is Meiling... no... it definetely isn't her writing... and Kinomoto-san... but... but... it can't be her either... WHY NOT SYAORAN... WHY CAN'T IT BE... YOU'VE NEVER SEEN HER WRITING... shut up... WHY DON'T YOU... YOU'RE TALKING TO YOURSELF... uh... oh yeah... BAKA... HAHAHA...= Syaoran shook his head and muttered, "I must be going crazy..." =CRAZY OVER HER! MWAHAHA-" "Shut up!" People around him started backing away in case he was mad at someone. "What the hell are you guys staring at?" They all turned away and as fast as they could without looking suspicious went off into their own directions.  
  
"Uh, Meiling-chan? "Hai, Sakura-chan?" "Uh, uh, uh..." Sakura couldn't say it. Meiling was confused. "Did you need something?" "Uh, well, you see..." Sakura pushed her hand into her pocket and pulled the paper out of it, showing it to Meiling. "I need to know where this is!" Meiling grinned when she recognized the note. =I should've known. I'm glad she didn't see it as a fake though. Phew!= "Ok, you go this way, then go left when you get past the second building and then go right until you see the grass and go all the way and that's the back of the school." "Hoe?" Meiling grinned apologetically. "You didn't get it? Okay, I'll draw a map." Meiling drew a lot of boxes and then drew a line to where Sakura was supposed to go. Then she drew a North, South, etc... thing so Sakura couldn't mistake where it was. "Here you go." "Arigatou, Meiling-chan!" Sakura ran off and Meiling watched her, a small smile formed on her lips.  
  
Syaoran tried to comb his hair. He had to go to the back in a minute but he really wanted to fix his hair. It wasn't working so he got frustrated and shook his head, making it more ruffled. (CUTE!!! hehe i shouldn't do that in the middle of a story!) He went out of the bathroom with a sigh about his hair to go to the back.  
  
Sakura was in a similar panic. Her skates wouldn't go on!! She wanted to go home!! When she sat down to try and ifx it a note came out of her pocket. She stared at it for a minute, then realized she had to go somewhere. "Hoe! I have to go, I have to go!" She wrestled with her skates, and then when it stayed on, she rushed out of her lockers with Meiling's map in her hand.  
  
  
[Back Of School] (lol)  
If one was around at the moment, he or she would see a tousled brown-haired boy walking very quickly, and a girl with brown hair also, speeding on her skates. Which was exactly what Meiling was doing. =Yay! They're both here! I wonder when they're gonna see each other...= She wondered that because even though they were both heading towards each other, neither of them was looking forward. Which is why they crashed into each other in a moment. "Oww!!" Syaoran recovered quickly, and jumped up in surprise and had his guard up. But when he looked down to see who it was, he saw a girl with brown hair in ponytails... well almost... they were falling off... probably when she was running... and he saw her wearing the skates he saw a girl he'd become friends with wearing every day. (uh, i hope that wasn't confusing... ^_^') and he was shocked. =It was Sakura?! How?= Syaoran blushed. He stuck out his hand to help her out. Sakura moaned and she was startled when she saw a hand in front of her. "Hoe?" She looked up. "Oh, ohayo Syaoran-kun!" She smiled and took the hand. When her hand grasped his, he felt a fluttering in his stomach. =What is this? Am I sick?= He blushed when he saw her face smiling up at him. Her hair was down now and she was cuter. "What are you doing here anyway Syaoran-kun?" "Huh? Oh, uh, it's... nothing..." he mumbled. She looked at him with a puzzled face. Then she looked around saying quietly, "I was supposed to see someone here." Syaoarn heard her and blushed. "So what are you doing here?" Sakura asked him with a questioning look. Meiling gaped in disbelief at her dense mind in the bushes nearby. Syaoran fell down (not literally^_-) and sweatdropped. He stared at her. "So, you... you're going to meet someone?" "Hai, but I guess he isn't here yet," Sakura replied, then blushed as she realized what she said. Syaoran asked slowly, "So, do you know who he is?" "Nope." "Just got some letter." =Oops... Syaoran doesn't know about the note!! Be quiet Sakura!= He got a note and handed it to her. "I got one too." "Hoe? Let me see." She took the note from him, accidentally brushing his fingers. He blushed at the gentle touch. Sakura didn't even notice as she looked it over. "Oh. I wouldn't write this. And I got a note like that too." She handed hers over to him. Meiling watched still watching it from her bush and couldn't believe what she was seeing! =Argh! All my hard working for nothing!! You bakas!! You're not supposed to trade notes!= She mentally cursed in Chinese. She slowly went back out of the school through the bushes disappointed.  
  
  
[Li Mansion]  
=I can't believe someone wrote us both notes! A clow card maybe? No, that's too silly. Someone must really want us to see each other. Why? I see Sakura every day at school though. I don't understand.= Annoying voices (his point of view^_- so guess who it could be... his sisters!! hehe) called him down for dinner.  
  
  
[Kinomoto Residence]  
Sakura stared at her note for a moment, then threw it in the trash. Now that she figured out that it wasn't really anyone who wrote the note, she felt a little empty. She wondered why. She remembered his blush and his smile and smiled herself. =Syaoran-kun's so cute... I wonder why I'm thinking these thoughts right now...= "Hey, Kero-chan, do you like Syaoran?" "Sure thing, Sakura. Scrambled eggs are good. But not for dinner." Sakura sweatdropped. Kero was playing his new game and wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. "Uh, I guess I'll just go get dinner then. See ya later, Kero-chan." She left and closed the door and heard Kero's voice replying back to her, "Don't eat too many guinea pigs, Sakura." =Hoe? Kero-chan must be really into his game. Maybe I shouldn't have bought it. *sigh* Too late now.= She went to where the rich aroma of *dinner* (lol) was.  
  
  
[After dinner, Meiling's Room]  
*SIGH* =I thought it could work. I didn't realize Sakura was so dense! Why? Does fate not want them together? But they look so cute together!! How?= Meiling questioned herself with all sorts of questions she couldn't answer and became a bit depressed. =Even though it WAS a bit selfish of me maybe, to try and force them together, it's easy to see they could easily love each other. They already like each other a lot. Anyone could see that.= She looked out the window and saw a shooting star. =I wish... I wish for... for whatever fate wants to happen.= She sighed, then grinned at the foolishness of wishing on a star. So she admired it as it soared through the sky.  
  
  
[Next Day]  
None of the three friends were talkative that day. Syaoran and Sakura still remembered what happened the day before and were a bit embarrassed with each other still. Meiling remembered yesterday too, and was just a bit depressed. Classes were the same boring old classes and everything was exactly same as before. (lol sorry... my brain is slowing down right now...)  
  
Finally Meiling couldn't stand it anymore, and lucky for her she practically collapsed with boredom after school. "Let's go somewhere! It's too boring around here!" she exploded. Syaoran and Sakura edged a bit away from her when she yelled. They had thoughtful looks on their faces. =How about the park? No, Syaoran might not like that. Meiling might not either.= =How about the park? No, Syaoran, you're getting as bad as the girls! Stop it!= "Hey I know! Let's go to the amusement park!" "Good idea! Let's go guys!" "Hey, wait up for me!! I'm supposed to be the bored one!"  
  
  
------  
  
  
  
Er, I think this might've come out kinda weird... like i said before... my brain is starting to shut down for the day... -_- i still need to write like 3 more chapters to catch up!! hehe... well anyway r+r!! 


	8. Ghost Rides Bring People Together

ahhh i finally got this chapter up!! i feel sooo slow especially compared to green mystress... lol but seriously, sumanai if you guys thought i was being slow too!!   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
r+R ^_^  
  
==-thoughts   
{}-dreams  
()-my little notes...  
  
  
CH.8 - Ghost Rides Bring People Together  
  
  
  
The trio went onto their first ride which had seats for two people. Meiling *generously* offered to be by herself. Syaoran was a bit nervous after what happened yesterday, and Sakura was still embarrassed. They slowly got onto the seats. The ride began slowly at first, then went faster and faster as the seconds went by. Sakura was shrieking happily and Syaoran was a bit unnerved at the speed of the ride. Meiling, was totally calm. She chose the ride for a specific reason. =This better work.=  
  
Unfortunately, her two friends came out as they would usually come out from school. She sighed. Okay, next ride. Ah, whatever. They went on the swings. By the time they came out of the next few rides, they were at the games section. Syaoran decided he wanted to play. He won most of them, except one, which he insisted was rigged. The game owner just grinned at him, making him even worse. Since Syaoran didn't have any use for the prizes, he gave some to Meiling, which she accepted, a bit reluctantly, then to her glee, he offered Sakura some too, with a blush on his face. Meiling was happy and more determined.  
  
[uh, i didn't feel like writing EVERYTHING that happened in the park... but maybe i should... so right now they're eating...]  
"Hoee! These restaurants are expensive!!" "Er, I-uh, could pay for, uh, all of us, if you, uh, wanted to..." Syaoran blushed as he offered to pay. "Aw, that's sooo sweet!!! But no thanks, I'll pay for myself." She gave him a smile that gave him more butterflies and sent a burst of red in his face. Meiling struggled to keep a straight face, and gave Syaoran her money to pay for her. She told them that she would save a table. They nodded and stayed in line.  
  
Meiling sat down on a table that wasn't too far away from the lines. She sat back leisurely and watched her friends to see what they would do now. She saw them both stand silent, but after a while she saw Sakura talking to Syaoran rapidly. =I'm glad Sakura can't be silent for a long time!= She saw Syaoran's mouth moving a lot slower, and his hands shake. She grinned. She wondered what was going through Syaoran's mind because he seemed so nervous. After a few minutes, she saw the two coming to her. She just barely managed to keep a straight face when they both sat down. They began to eat in silence, but Meiling, very determined, just asked Syaoran a random question.  
  
"So Syaoran, let's have a sleepover! Sakura could come over!!" She grinned as Syaoran turned red in spite of himself. He mumbled, "Sure." Sakura wasn't looking at him =darn!= when Meiling asked the question and she was excited. "Really? I've always wanted to go inside your house!! Is it big? What color is it? Where is it?" Sakura started babbling and Syaoran had to make a face that almost made Meiling choke with the laughter.  
  
[Night](ok, so i don't write a lot... -_-)  
This time, Sakura picked the ride. She chose the ferris wheel. Again, it was a two person seating. And again, Meiling urged them both to go on together. She stayed a bit behind and whispered something to the person who directed the moving of the ferris wheel. She had a bright smile on her face, it almost brightened the darkness creeping inside of them. She got on and the ride started.  
  
[Ferris wheel, Sakura]  
At first, the ride went well. It was one of my favorite rides. Not too fast, not too slow, and there's a great view. But when we reached the top, the ride just stopped. At first, Syaoran and I just thought it was part of it, but when a couple minutes passed, it seemed more like a problem. I began to get scared.  
  
[Syaoran]  
Sakura started shivering. Maybe it's from the cold. I gave her my jacket and she smiled at me. God I love that smile! But she kept looking around nervously for some reason. When I asked her, she didn't answer at first, then she practically cried, "We're never going to get off this ride!" I didn't know what to do. I slowly tried to comfort her.  
  
[Sakura]  
He's soo sweet! Even after I sounded like such a baby, he didn't say anything!! He comforted me and I felt calm again. I felt so warm, in his embrace. I didn't want to ever let go...  
  
[Meiling]  
Perfect!! Meiling, you are a genius!! *cackles* Now, time to go down. I threw a small coin where it hit the ground with a loud *pink!* I hoped for the guy to remember. Then, the ride started again, and I was proud of myself! But... just to make sure...  
  
  
After the Ferris Wheel, Meiling suggested the Haunted Ghost Ride. She had learned a while ago that Sakura was afraid of ghosts. Not from Sakura though; Sakura would kill her if Meiling did that after she told. She found out from Sakura's older brother. Of course, Touya was a bit reluctant on telling her, but in the end, Meiling convinced him to. She cackled now.  
  
When Meiling mentioned the Haunted Ghost Ride, Sakura started shivering. She didn't want to go, but at the same time, she didn't want to stay outside. It was dark and anything could happen now that she had the thoughts of ghosts in her mind! The trio stopped at the entrance. "Shall we?" Meiling asked, with a wicked grin. "Sure." "O-o-o...kay..." She ended up dragging Sakura into the ride, with the help of Syaoran. Sakura was tempted to use the Power Card(is that the right one?) but she didn't want everyone to see. Again, Meiling sits by herself even though Syaoran offers to sit by himself. But Meiling just tells him, "Well, Sakura has your jacket... We wouldn't want to lose that would we? And what if she's scared of ghosts?" Meiling winked at Sakura, who had who idea what Meiling was talking about. Syaoran didn't think that Sakura having his jacket really mattered, but he didn't really want to sit next to a person scared of ghosts. He hoped that Meiling would be wrong. But, to his disappointment, Meiling was right. As usual.  
  
Almost as soon as the ride began, Sakura started screaming. At first it was just floating objects. Sakura didn't mind that much, but when skeletons started popping out and cackling at her, she couldn't watch anymore. She heard a ghostly voice calling to her and she shrieked and grabbed hold of Syaoran. Syaoran was surprised at how scared Sakura was. He put his arms around her and began to comfort her again. "Ssshhh... it's alright. None of these things are going to get to you. I'll protect you." Syaoran immediately blushed at what he just said, but Sakura didn't notice as she lifted up her head to smile at him. Syaoran saw tears in her eyes and he got out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. After her eyes dried, she kept her hold around Syaoran's waist and scooted closer to him and didn't open her eyes until he told her that it was okay to leave. At first, he was blushing at holding Sakura, but after a bit, he felt more normal. It felt right to have her in his arms.(no it's not like that you sick perverts!!-_-'') Meiling saw them leave the ride holding each other. She had been a couple seats ahead of them to watch them afterwards. She felt as if her job was done. She stepped up to them and said, "Let's go home now. It's dark." Syaoran was startled that Meiling was right in front of him. He immediately stopped holding Sakura, hoping Meiling wouldn't be mad or anything. He looked down and mumbled, "I didn't mean to Meiling, really." Cool fingers lifted his chin up. He looked straight into ruby eyes that shone and a face that had a bright smile. "Don't worry about it. It's alright." Meiling whispered.  
  
  
  
------  
  
  
er, how'd this chap(chop suey^_^) go? let me know... i'll be forever happy^_^ hmm... i just noticed that the chapters are slowly getting shorter again... i better work on that... hehe 


	9. Meiling The Master Mind

DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
i decided to stop using =='s... they're kinda complicated for me...  
{}-dreams  
()-my notes  
  
  
CH.9 - Meiling The Master Mind  
  
  
[Syaoran's Room]  
{Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! The bells sounded. The bride was in her room getting herself ready. The groom was looking himself over in the full length mirror to make sure nothing was wrong with it. As he looked at his face, he realized who he was. What the heck am I doing at a groom's room. With his clothes? Hope I'm not robbing these. But they ARE nice... (just kidding) Then a strange man he didn't know opened the door and asked him, "Are you ready now, Syaoran?" "Yep. Just wait for a minute, Yamazaki." Waaaaaait... Who's Yamazaki? I'm a groom?? What is going on? He went out the door. He came out, with people gasping in shock. Damn, Do I look THAT bad?? He came to the front, waiting for his bride. He tried to stay still, but he didn't know who the bride was, and he ended up looking around to see her. Finally, it was the bride's turn to come. It was so frustrating because there was a veil. Everyone else seemed to know who it was and Syaoran was tempted to just ask someone, but they might look at him strangely so he decided against it. It seemed to take forever while the guy in the podium was talking. The girl seemed unrushed, but Syaoran was in a hurry to see who the mystery girl was. Finally, the guy said, "You may now kiss the bride." Syaoran gulped but he forced his trembling hands to open the veil. There stood Meiling! "Uh, uh, hi Meiling." She didn't reply but she took his hand and to everyone's surprise she dragged him over to apparently another bride, but without a veil. It was Sakura. Syaoran blushed like mad. She pointed, then took Sakura's hand and joined the two. Everyone gasped. Meiling grinned and walked off, waving. Then Syaoran woke up.}  
  
What kind of dream is that? I think I'm thinking too much about the girls. I hope they're not turning me into one. He thought grumpily. All morning he couldn't get it out of his mind. It was really too bad there was no school to distract him now. He had no choice but to go downstairs where his mother was cooking breakfast. On his way down, he passed by Meiling's room. He heard her talking again. Probably on the phone. He knocked because he was a bit curious and he wanted to get the dream out of his mind. The talking stopped for a moment. Then Meiling opened the door. "Uh, who are you talking to?" he asked. "Oh! I'm just talking about the sleepover!" She replied, looking excited. "Oh. Okay, I'm going downstairs. Maybe you should come down soon." "Oh yeah! Thanks!" She closed the door again. Well, he had a little distraction now. A sleepover. I wonder who's coming.  
  
*flashback*  
"So Syaoran, let's have a sleepover! Sakura could come over!!"   
*end flashback*  
  
He was definetely glad he was on better terms with Meiling. Ever since Sakura *he blushed* came, Meiling has been much nicer. He continued his walk to the kitchen.  
  
  
[Meiling's Room]  
Hmm... let's see... what's Sakura's phone number again? Oh, here it is! She found a piece of paper with numbers written on it. She quickly dialed the number. "Moshimoshi, Touya speaking," drawled a voice. "Ohayo, this is Meiling. Can I please talk to Sakura?" "You! I heard you dragged Sakura to the Ghost Ride. I thought I told you she was scared of them." His voice wasn't exactly nice. "Oh! Uh, uhmmm... er, well, you see... Uh, I forgot!" she said brightly, straining her voice. "Oh, I see." He replied, but he didn't sound convinced. "Please? I -oh wait... nevermind. I don't need to talk to her. I need to talk to you." "Huh?" "Well, you see, since I scared Sakura so much, uh, I decided to have a sleepover! So can you tell me who her friends are and their phone numbers?" "Her friends from Japan? You're going to have a sleepover?" he asked incredulously. "Hai and hai!" "Okay... fine. Let's see. I think there's a list somewhere around here." She heard papers rustling. "Ah! Found it! Ahem, ok. There's Daidouji Tomoyo. Her phone number is.... he went on and on(i'm not going to make up numbers... plus I'll probably end up putting phone numbers i know... that wouldn't be good -_-') as she wrote them down swiftly. "Okay, last one. Did I talk too fast for you?" "Oh, nope!" *knock knock* "Er, someone's at the door. I'll be right back." "Fine." she heard dimly as she lay the phone down on her bed. She opened the door. "Uh, who are you talking to?" he asked. "Oh! I'm just talking about the sleepover!" She replied very excitedly. "Oh. Okay, I'm going downstairs. Maybe you should come down soon." He looked a bit troubled but she couldn't contain her excitement. "Oh yeah! Thanks!" She closed the door again. Okay, I have to remember to eat! But first, the last number!! She picked up the phone again. "Okay, what's the last number now?" He gave it to her. "Arigatou, Touya-san. Sayonara!" She hung up.  
  
  
[Kitchen]  
Strange girl. She suddenly talks in Japanese. Well, Sakura's going to be happy. Time to make her super depressed. He sauntered off, whistling.  
  
  
[Meiling's Room]  
Wow! Sakura sure has a lot of friends! Well, I should've expected that. She's just so happy and nice. Oh yeah! Aunt Yelan might get a bit angry with me if I don't go down! Oh, and I have to ask her about the sleepover... But she'll probably say yes, if it's Sakura. I know she likes Sakura. Yay! She ran downstairs.  
  
  
[Yelan Li's Room]  
"Please Yelan-sama, pleeeeeeease?" Yelan looked at the list again. It was a pretty long list. But she DID like Sakura like Meiling mentioned. She sighed and said yes. "Yay!! You're the best Auntie!!" Yelan smiled. It was good to see her niece happy. "Oh, yeah! One more thing." Meiling whispered in Yelan's ear, and as she did, Yelan's eyes got wider. "Are you sure?" "Yep!" was the answer she got. "I don't know..." "Fine, we'll make a deal. You watch it and if I'm right, we do it. Yeah?" She thought for a moment, but Meiling was usually right in these things. It was good to see things in other people's perspective. "Yes." They shook hands.  
  
  
[Syaoran's Room]  
Syaoran was lying on his bed, bored. Suddenly, Meiling burst into his room. "Aahh! Meiling!! What are you doing here?!" Syaoran felt his stomach fly to his throat. "Guess what?!" "What?" "We're going to have a sleepover next weekend!!!! I can't wait!" Meiling started bouncing off the walls while Syaoran stared and sweatdropped. "Uh, that's, um, great. Who's going?" "Look!" She was still bouncing while she gave him a piece of paper with a long list of names and phone numbers. He sweatdropped more and asked if she asked his mother. "She said yes, silly! Why else would I be so happy??" She had a good point there. He asked who all these people were. "Oh, this is a surprise sleepover for Sakura! Isn't it great? They're all her friends in Japan!" Japan?! "Isn't that going to cost a lot of money?" he asked, more calmly than he felt. "Of course! But Auntie Yelan said yes anyway!" she squealed, then she took the paper from him and ran out the door. Wow, Meiling sure is hyper. I didn't think it was possible. I guess Sakura is more useful than I thought.  
  
  
[Meiling's Room]  
Ahh, time to crank up the phone bill! she thought, then grinned crazily, like a maniac. She started calling, starting at the top of the list. "Moshimoshi, this is Tomoyo speaking." "Hey, Tomoyo?" "Hai, who is this?" "Oh, I forgot about that! Sorry, I'm just so excited! My name is Meiling and I'm one of Sakura's friend in Hong Kong." "Oh." Tomoyo's voice suddenly got a bit lower. In disappointment. "Is she having fun?" "Well, we did do some stuff! But that's not the reason I'm calling you!" "Oh?" "You see, I'm going to have a surprise sleepover for Sakura!" "Oh!! Count me in! Waiii! When is it?" I'm planning on next weekend, so it won't be as short a notice. "Okay, I'll buy my ticket right now!" "Oh, no need. We can pay for your ticket." "Don't worry about it! I'm much richer than Sakura!" Even though those were a bit harsh, Meiling could hear it was a joke, plus Tomoyo laughing couldn't make her think otherwise. "Okay, fine. You can pay for your own ticket." "Who else is going?" "Oh, um let's see." She read off the list. "Oh, yeah, it's a good thing I'm paying for my own ticket!" "I guess so. And do you know what?" Then Meiling started whispering and Tomoyo got more excited by the moment. "Wai Wai Waiii!! I can't wait!" "Okay, you better start calling everyone else okay? I'm buying my ticket right now! Sayonara!" "Sayonara!" *CLICK* Wow, I see why she is Sakura's best friend. She sounds nice. Meiling called everyone else on the list one by one. They all had pretty much the same reaction, except thye were more worried about the cost than Tomoyo was. She assured then that she would pay for all of them. They were a bit reluctant =what good friends!= but they agreed.  
  
Ahh! she sighed contently. Everything's working out perfectly...  
  
  
--------  
  
  
Er, I hope this was good. I'll write the next one asap^_^ 


	10. Surprise!

lol just to let you know... if you read my other story and you noticed that I didn't put another chap it's just because to me, this chap is much easier physically for me to write^_^ hope you like this chap as much as you like my other story...  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
==-i MIGHT use these hehe  
{}-dreams  
()-my notes  
  
  
CH.10 - Surprise!  
  
  
[Meiling's Room]  
"Finally! Today everyone's going to come!! Better tell Sakura to come later..." Meiling picked up her phone to call Sakura.  
  
  
[Sakura's Room]  
"I want to go back to sleep right now, Kero-chan. I'll get you some food later..." Sakura said in her sleep. Kero came out of his drawer when he heard her talking and sweatdropped.  
  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!!!!!!!! Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggggg!!!!!!!  
  
  
"Hooeeee?! Yah!" Sakura fell out of bed. Then she scrambled back up and picked up her phone.  
  
  
"Moshimoshi, Sakura here. Oh, hey Meiling-chan! ..... Oh, OH YEAH! I forgot about the sleepover! Arigatou for reminding me! ..... Oh, come at 6:00 instead? ..... Okay! I'll be there!" *CLICK*  
  
  
"Kero-chan did you hear that?"  
  
  
"Hear what? My stomach growling? Yep, heard that." *Sakura sweatdrops*  
  
  
"No- it's ugh, never mind. I'll just go get your food." *she grumbles about Kero not listening to her*  
  
  
"Hee hee, I guess Sakura's brother is right... it is pretty funny to tease her..." Kero smiles.  
  
  
[Meiling's Room]  
"Phew! Got that over with! Now she won't be here all alone with Syaoran's sisters *shudders* while we go to the airport. Perfect!"  
  
  
Meiling goes downstairs to eat her breakfast.  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's Room]  
"Ahh!! I never woke up THIS late!" It's 7:00 lol ^_^'  
  
"Mother will be angry!" He ran out his room still wearing his shirt.  
  
  
  
[Kinomoto Kitchen^_^]  
"Are you planning to get up early like this from now on, kaijuu?"  
  
"Hoeee! I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!!" *WHAM WHAM WHAM* (she used a skillet^_-)  
  
"Oh, and Meiling-chan called me. That's why I woke up early today." *Sakura frowned at Touya*  
  
  
"Okay, okay, geez. No need to be a kaijuu," he retorted.  
  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeee!!!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" *more whamming^_-*  
  
"Uh, my children(heehee) it is not good to argue in the morning. It is good to be calm and eat your breakfast when it is ready. With that, Fujitaka placed the plates in front of them.  
  
  
They immediately start chomping on their food. Even Touya. Fujitaka watched them with a smile that seemed to be wavering JUST A LITTLE bit...  
  
  
[Li Mansion]  
Yelan watched the clock. Almost time to go to the airport to pick up the friends of Sakura. She wondered if what Meiling said was true. Well, I'll just have to wait and see, I suppose. She sighed. "Meiling! Time to go!"  
  
She heard Meiling faintly from upstairs, "Okay, Auntie Yelan-sama! I'm coming!" Meiling ran down the stairs and they left the house.  
  
  
[At The Airport]  
Meiling held up a sign, so that Sakura's friends would know who they were. None of them had ever met each other. Meiling was pretty nervous. She hoped that they were as nice in person as they were on the phone. She didn't need to worry.  
  
A few minutes later, the voice on the intercom stated that the plane had landed. Meiling and Yelan cheered inside. Not long to wait now. She saw a group of girls, and a guy, giggling and talking among themselves, when one of them looked and pointed at them yelling, "There they are!"  
  
[Yamazaki's point of view^_^]  
"Whew! That wasn't that long... Hey did-" How disappointing. No one's listening... Now I won't get to tell them another great story from the GREAT YAMAZAKI!! MWAHAHAHA!!! Er, oops, Chiharu must've noticed me.  
  
Ouch, ouch. Geez Chiharu, can't you be a little gentler. I can't really say that outloud of course. Especially in a plane ride. *sigh*  
  
Oh, hey, we're can leave now... "Let's go, gals!"  
  
  
The girls were chattering among themselves. They sounded like birds. Really. I wanted to say that, but Chiharu was giving me the death look. I shuddered and looked away. Suddenly, Naoko yelled, "There they are!"  
  
All the girls ran. I sweatdropped, then followed them.  
  
  
[Yelan's point of view]  
I am glad I remembered to bring the limo. All the children are so loud! I wonder how my Meiling is doing.  
  
Yelan looked behind her. She was sitting in the front, as there was no room in the back. The boy was sitting on the floor. He seemed to be the center of attention.  
  
Oh, Meiling seems to be having a fun time! She turned her head back to the front.  
  
  
  
  
[Sakura's Room, 5:30 pm](okay, i am too lazy to do a whole afternoon o_O)  
"Hoeeee! I need to get ready to go! At least their home is so close to mine. Hee hee, I can't wait." Sakura started throwing all her clothes out of her drawers to find what she wants to bring. Kero watches this with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Uh, so, how long are you going to be gone?"  
  
"Oh, probably for the weekend," she replied, too happy to notice him fall.  
  
"Weekend?! Take me, take me take me!!! I will starve in this hell-hole unless you take me!"  
  
"Apologize first," Sakura told Kero sternly.  
  
"Nani?! What did I do??"  
  
"You said here was a hell-hole... This is not a hell-hole."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"I'll take you~..." she told him in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Sumanai, sumanai, sumanai! It'll never happen again!" Kero bows to her a million times and she sweatdrops.  
  
"Hoe? *giggles* okay... I'll take you... "  
  
"Ah, I'm ready! Let's goooooooooo!" she yelled. Kero poked his head out of Sakura's bag and asked her, "Is that really necessary?" with a sweatdrop. Sakura poked him. "Get inside the bag, Kero-chan! Onii-chan will see you!"  
  
As if on cue, Touya just appeared out of nowhere. "Hoeee???" "Haha, don't worry. It's just your onii-chan, kaijuu. Have- OUCH- fun... hurry now... " he grinned as Sakura left with a pout.  
  
  
She ran as if she was being chased by ghosts, she was so excited. She halted when she saw the mansion. "Wow, this place seems to get bigger and bigger every time I see it. *shrugs* oh well... time to go in. She rang the doorbell.  
  
  
Meiling opened the door. The house had bright lights on and there were presents by the door. Sakura looked in that direction and asked, "Is there a Chinese Christmas?" Meiling sweatdropped, but replied firmly, "Of course not." "Then why-?" "Come on, let's go." Meiling pulled Sakura into the living room.  
  
  
"Surprise!!!!"  
  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeeee??!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
Heehee, I think this went well... ^_^ 


	11. One Day

DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
==-thoughts  
{}-dreams  
()-my notes  
  
  
CH.11 - One Day  
  
  
  
Sakura gasped. All her friends were here! That can't be possible. Sakura looked over at Meiling, open-mouthed, who was grinning.  
  
"You brought all of them here?" Sakura's head spinned at all the numbers of prices to get them here.  
  
"Yep, except for Tomoyo-chan. She brought herself here."  
  
"So, what's the presents for, if you're not having a Christmas? Is it someone's birthday?" At that, Tomoyo spoke up, her head still glued to her camera.  
  
"They're yours. It's because we missed your birthday a few weeks ago." She smiled, except it wasn't very visible because half her face was behind her camera. Sakura sweatdropped for a second before she went over to all her friends and hugged them. Syaoran was outside the circle, watching Sakura with her friends. When she hugged each one of them, Syaoran had a weird feeling. For some reason, he felt like punching something.  
  
They all sat down on the couches to catch up on each others' lives. "So what did you guys do before you came here?"  
  
Yamazaki stood up and everyone except Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped. Meiling had heard enough of his stories in the limo on the way and before Sakura showed up. Sakura had never been able to catch on that all his stories were lies, and Syaoran had never heard his stories at all.  
  
The ever-ready Chiharu, got out a hammer and hit him with it before he could start. "Squeak!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped at that because it was a plastic hammer. Sakura asked, "Uh, I thought you used er, bigger hammers. Did it change that much?"  
  
"Of course not, Sakura-chan. I only brought this one because I couldn't bring my other one on the plane. It would be too heavy." she said, smiling.  
  
Syaoran looked uncertainly at Yamazaki, who was sitting next to him, and Chiharu. =They must be friends. Hm, I'm not sure mother would want me to know someone who lies.= Then to Syaoran's discomfort, Yamazaki turned to him.  
  
[Guy's Conversation](^_-)  
"So, do you live here with Meiling?" he gestured toward Syaoran's fiance. "Uh, yeah." "Do you have any siblings? Do-?" Yamazaki asked him more questions about his family and other random things. Chiharu looked over at them suspiciously for a moment before she went back to the girls' conversation. Syaoran shuddered at her moment's death glance.  
  
[Girl's Converstaion]  
"It's been awhile since we have all been together." That was the quiet voice of Rika. Sakura smiled. =She hasn't changed at all. I'm glad.= "We haven't been the same since you left. Is it fun here?" Naoko asked. "Yeah, even though I miss you guys, I'm glad Meiling and Syaoran are here." Sakura smiled at Meiling. Chiharu joined them. "It doesn't seem like Yamazaki's going to lie right now." She giggled. "Who is the boy with the brown hair next to Yamazaki?" Meiling told her it was her cousin. "Oh, heehee, he looked nervous when I was making sure Yamazaki wasn't going to lie." The girls all giggled. Then Sakura said, "I'm sure Syaoran'll get over it. He's pretty tough." She giggled again.  
  
[Guy's Convo]  
Syaoran pricked his ears at his name spoken by a very cheerful voice. He looked over towards the girls. Sakura saw him and waved, smiling. Syaoran blushed a bit and turned away. Yamazaki watched him and smirked.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" "Ooohh, nothing." he replied in an annoying tone. Syaoran glared at him. "You like Sakura don't you?" he asked after a moment's silence. Syaoran was taken aback and blushed. Yamazaki had to laugh. "Yep, I guess you do." "W-what are you t-t-talking about?" Syaoran stuttered, still blushing.  
  
[Girl's Convo]  
"So anyway, how long are you all going to stay here?" Sakura asked her friends. "Oh, only for a couple days." Tomoyo said, sadly. Then she became very happy. "That's why I brought a lot of blank video tapes! Sakura-chan, be prepared to be taped every second of the day that I am awake!" Everyone sweatdropped, including the guys who heard her enthusiastic yelling. Then they heard Syaoran asking Yamazaki, "Does she always do this?" "I'm afraid so." was the answer he got. Yamazaki almost looked sad, except for the fact that he was smiling. (So he wasn't sad... hehe^_^) Tomoyo just grinned. Then she went over to them and carefully looked at Syaoran's face. He blushed at the attention, before she jumped up, scaring him.  
  
"Did you know that you and Sakura would be the perfect couple?!" she said, almost screeching in excitement. "You two would be absolutely KAWAII!!!" Everyone sweatdropped. Syaoran and Sakura were blushing a bit at what Tomoyo was saying. Meiling looked a bit shocked at Tomoyo's outburst. =Whew, at least she didn't make it look obvious.=  
  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran's sisters came out. "Nani?? Who's KAWAII?!" "Oh, I was just saying that Syaoran and Sakura would be totally kawaii together." Tomoyo replied, very composed. "Ah, yes, we have often thought that ourselves." replied one of his sisters, sounding very wise. (lol i can't remember their names...) Their eyes were twinkling and Tomoyo's eyes mirrored theirs. They all sighed in unison before Tomoyo asked them, "Do you have any fabrics around? I can't believe I left them at home!" "Oh, sure, we have a lot. Follow us." "Okay, in a second. Chiharu, can you tape Sakura for me while I'm gone?" she passed the camera to Chiharu who had a sweatdrop along with everyone else." Then she followed the sisters. "Do you sew or something?" "Yup!" "So what's your name?" "Daidouji, Tomoyo." "KAWAII NAME!!! Okay-" Their voices faded.  
  
Everyone just looked at them, as Syaoran and Meiling sighed in relief. Just then, Yelan came in and announced that dinner was ready. "I have already told Tomoyo and my daughters," she smiled at Rika who was already turning around.  
  
  
[Dinner] (hahaha ^_^)  
"WOW! It's like eating at Tomoyo-chan's house!" Sakura exclaimed at all the extravagent foods that was set out in the table. The whole room was soaked into luxury. "I had thought to make it special, Sakura-san." Yelan informed her. She was pleased that the children seemed to like it. All the children were in awe.  
  
"This is a very pretty house, Miss Yelan-sama." Rika said quietly. "Thank you. But now we must eat." =Sakura-san's friends are so polite!= The group ate their dinner with a lot of chatter.  
  
  
"Arigatou, Yelan-sama! That was very good!" Sakura told her after she was finished eating. The others thanked her also. Yelan smiled and went away to have the kitchen cleaned and the table cleared.  
  
"Oh! We would have forgotten your presents, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed as the group was heading upstairs to the room. They all walked back down and brought all the presents out. Sakura beamed as she opened each one.  
  
There was a breathtaking dress that shone silver, that everyone admired, and that Syaoran's sisters exclaimed at. "Wow, Tomoyo-chan! You ARE a good sewer! We should hire you or something later." They giggled and Tomoyo smiled as she looked at Sakura. Sakura fingered the dress admiringly and thanked Tomoyo with a quick hug.  
  
There was a broach from Rika. "Arigatou!" she exclaimed. It was a soft pink that twinkled in the shape of a star. Rika smiled. Sakura remembered the broach that she had given Rika almost a year ago, after the incident with The Sword.  
  
(okay... i WAS going to do Naoko and Chiharu but i couldn't think of any other things... hehe... sorry... oh by the way, does Sakura have any other friends? just wondering...)  
  
Apparently, Yamazaki had different ideas. His idea of a present was a dictionary! (hehe) He told her it was so she could know as much things as he knew. Chiharu smashed him to the ground with her little squeaky hammer.  
  
Sakura looked over all her presents, then to each of her friends. "Arigatou!" she said sighing happily.  
  
  
  
[The Next Morning]  
"Sakura-chan... sakura-chan!" "Hoe?" "Come on, it's breakfast!" It was the voice of Naoko calling her. Suddenly, the image of Kero hungry flashed through her mind. "Hoooeeee!! I'm awake!" Sakura changed her clothes and ran downstairs to the table in record time, where all her friends were giggling, and Yamazaki was telling Syaoran some story.  
  
After breakfast, the doorbell rang. "Huh?" Everyone stopped what they were doing. Yamazaki moaned, "Get the hammer off of me..." Yelan opened the door.  
  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
lol i just decided to stop here just because... ^_^ i'll write soon... hopefully... 


	12. Two Day

DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
==-thoughts  
{}-dreams  
()-my notes  
  
  
CH.12 - Two Day (lol bad grammar... this is second day and the chap before is first...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yelan inquired curiously, "Who are you?" She felt a great aura about him but couldn't exactly place what it was.  
  
  
"Eriol-kun!!" Sakura hugged her friend fiercely. Yelan then turned around and asked Meiling if she knew about Sakura's new friend. Meiling replied that she didn't, and that Sakura's brother must have forgotten about this one.  
  
  
"Who's that?" Syaoran asked Meiling with a face that suggested that he might not be happy. Meiling just grinned at him and went back to eat the rest of her breakfast. Sakura's other friends huddled around each other and started talking. Syaoran looked at them for a bit before he went back to his own breakfast.  
  
  
[Conversation]  
"Eriol! I'm so glad you're here too! I was wondering why it didn't feel right with just us!" Sakura gestured toward the big circle. Eriol smiled. Then he pulled out of his pocket a box that he gave to Sakura. "Since everyone gave you a present too." Sakura opened it to find a silver necklace. "Arigatou!" she breathed. He smirked. "May I have something to eat, please?" he asked Yelan. "Certainly." She led him toward the dining room. He left his other friends to see his descendants.  
  
  
[Dining Room]  
"Hello, my descendants." he greeted Meiling and Syaoran. Meiling laughed, but Syaoran scowled. =I don't trust this guy. Who is he anyway to just come in?=  
  
Syaoran continued to eat wordlessly as his cousin and the 'idiot who just came in' struck up a conversation.  
  
  
The rest of the gang entered back in the dining room, where they found an animated Eriol and Meiling, and an unhappy Syaoran. Sakura sat beside him and asked, "Is something wrong?" She had worry in her eyes. Syaoran looked up, blushing a bit. He looked in her eyes and thought, =I could drown in those eyes. Ugh! Get a grip, she's only a girl. She's the card mistress. Shut up!= Syaoran shook his head and tried to smile, "No, I'm fine." Sakura blushed at his smile. =He's cute when he smiles! Wait, what am I thinking? I can't think that way! Besides, what'll Meiling say?= Sakura turned away and resumed her eating.  
  
  
"Hey, let's all go to the amusement park." Eriol suggested after everyone finished breakfast. Meiling, Syaoran, and Sakura looked at each other, but didn't say anything in case everyone else wanted to go. Everyone did, so Meiling asked Yelan to bring a limo.  
  
  
In the limo, Eriol and Tomoyo was talking in low voices. Sakura looked at them and thought =Kawaii! Maybe I should tape them.= She smiled at the thought of being like Tomoyo. Then Meiling switched places with Sakura and started talking with them too. Sakura wisely thought it best not to butt into their conversation and stayed where she now was, next to a fiery Syaoran.  
  
  
[Amusement Park]  
The group went into many of the same rides as the original three went to. At the arcades, Eriol, leisurely-like, made records and won the games and such, while Syaoran seemed to almost be in a one-sided competition with him. At lunch, Eriol and Tomoyo decided to split up. "We'll see you guys in two hours?" "Yep." Tomoyo took Sakura with her and Meiling followed. With a wink, Eriol made sure Syaoran wouldn't go to the other group, because he was trying to.  
  
  
"Now where do you think you're going?" Eriol smiled. "Nowhere," Syaoran tried to smirk, but failed. Eriol laughed and led the way.  
  
  
[T&M&S](---Tomoyo, Meiling, Sakura---main people...)  
"So where are we going to go?" Sakura asked, excitedly. Even though she had already been to most of the places, it was still fun to come here. Tomoyo laughed, as Meiling pointed toward the mirror house. "Let's go there!" They ran in.  
  
  
"Oooh, this one makes me look really tall! Like with The Big card. Except I look too skinny." Sakura commented on one of the mirrors. Tomoyo giggled as she taped Sakura's image along with the many mirror images. Meiling looked at one and was horrified for a second, before she remembered that they weren't straight mirrors. She told the other two girls, that she forgot about the waves and thought she shrunk. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed at her, and Meiling joined good-naturedly.  
  
Time went ticking by as they laughed at how they looked. When they looked at their watches outside, Meiling exclaimed, "Wow, one hour! I can't believe we stayed that long!" she and Tomoyo exchanged significant looks that Sakura couldn't place.  
  
  
[E&S&Y] (---Eriol, Syaoran, Yamazaki---)  
Eriol looked at Syaoran who seemed to be in an argument with himself. He smiled to himself. It was almost time. Yamazaki was talking to the girls. Probably telling them another story. It looked like it, especially since Chiharu was fuming. Eriol suggested, "Why don't we go in there?"  
  
Syaoran snapped his head up and looked at the direction Eriol was pointing. It was the ghost ride. He blushed at remembering what happened before. He looked back at Eriol who was smirking. Syaoran glared at him, then muttered, "I don't care." and shoved his hands in his pocket.  
  
Eriol chuckled at Syaoran's response and went in as Syaoran and Yamazaki and the girls followed.  
  
  
[T&M&S]  
"Come on, let's go in there!" Sakura pleaded. Tomoyo and Meiling shook their heads and told her, "We have to go here." Tomoyo consoled her, "We'll go there after, Sakura-chan." Sakura gave in and walked toward a dark cave and hoped earnestly that there would be no ghosts.  
  
  
[E&S&Y]  
"Oooh, that would be the PERFECT place for a horror ride!" Naoko exclaimed. Syaoran looked at his watch, bored, and then asked, "Aren't we supposed to meet the other girls?" Eriol said calmly, "We'll see them after this ride." He continued dragging Syaoran toward the cave.  
  
  
[T&M&S]  
"You go first! Don't worry! No ghosts here, AND it's not a fast ride. What more could you hope for?" Meiling asked Sakura, convincingly. Sakura still looked unsure so Tomoyo and Meiling pushed Sakura into the seat, lightly. "We'll see you at the end, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling grinned as they saw Sakura moving. "Time to go to the end, "Tomoyo said, as Meiling whistled confidently.  
  
  
[E&S&Y]  
"Descendants, first." Eriol informed him as Yamazaki teased him. "Don't be scared, Syaoran. We're right behind you." Syaoran glared at them before he sat down on the seat.  
  
The group saw him moving off and Rika looked up and she asked, "Did you guys know that this was a 'Love Ride'? What's Syaoran-san doing in there?"  
  
  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
  
I think I'm almost done... maybe a couple more chaps... 


	13. Camera Confessions

DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
==-thoughts  
{}-dreams  
()-my notes  
  
  
CH.12 - Camera Confessions  
  
  
  
Syaoran slumped in his seat, bored. It was dark and slow and nothing was happening. =How long will this stupid ride take? Stupid Eriol... why am I here anyway... I should've stayed home...=  
  
  
Sakura didn't want to look around. Ghosts might pop out everywhere. Her mind threatened her with pictures that she tried to push away with happy thoughts. The ride was too dark for her comfort. Anything could come out... (hehe they think differently...) Suddenly she bumped into something. "Aahh!!" she shrieked. (well since i have no idea how these rides work, it'll go my way ^o^ )  
  
  
A girl shrieked. She was nearby. Syaoran had to hold his ears, but when the girl didn't stop he held her mouth instead. It took a while though to find her as it was so dark. =Damn this ride! It's not good for girls!= "Ssshh!! Stop screaming! I'm not going to hurt you!" he told the girl. The girl stopped screaming but she was still shivering. Syaoran didn't want to, but if he was to have some quiet... He held the girl so she would stop shivering.  
  
  
"BOOO!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" A ghost, clearly fake, jumped out and cackled. The girl screamed again and huddled close to Syaoran. Then came hundreds of them along with monsters that were sure to scare anyone not prepared. Syaoran was a bit startled, but regained composure, especially in the sight of the girl. "It's all right." he said soothingly. He didn't feel as weird holding her, since he's been doing that for a bit. Then he felt her move around a bit. "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun." her voice was now soft and he recognized it. "Nani?! Sakura?" He immediately let go of her.  
  
  
Right when he let go, a booming voice shouted, "TIME TO TAKE THE LITTLE GIRLIE AWAY!!" The seat where Sakura was on started moving toward away from Syaoran's and off in the distance were a bunch of ghouls lighted up. Sakura screamed and held onto Syaoran. Syaoran held onto her, because one, she was clearly frightened, and two, because he didn't know where the other path led to, and even though it was only a ride, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Sakura.  
  
  
So, the two ended up in one seat. They tried to both fit in but the chair was clearly fit for only one person, so Sakura ended up sitting on Syaoran's lap. "Arigatou," she said quietly. Syaoran smiled and blushed. He was glad the ride was really dark now. He didn't know what he would do if Sakura saw him blush at her. She was really light. The seat turned and Syaoran held onto Sakura so she won't fall off. She shivered.  
  
  
[Sakura]  
=Syaoran's so nice. I'm glad he's here... but where is everyone? This is scary.= She held onto a blushing Syaoran at her last thought.  
  
  
[Syaoran]  
=I can't believe I'm alone with her. I can't say anything. I need to tell her, and this would be the perfect place.=  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! COME HERE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!!"  
  
=Ugh, never mind. When these stupid things stop coming... then I'll tell her...=  
  
  
[Sakura]  
=I'm glad I'm not alone... these things are soooo scary!= her heart raced as the monsters and ghosts appeared.  
  
  
[Syaoran]  
=They're not here now. Come on, Syaoran. TELL HER!= "Uh, er- Sakura?" he asked timidly. "Hai?" she smiled. He couldn't see it exactly, but he could feel it radiating from her. "Er, well... see... uh-" he stumbled. He cursed to himself.  
  
Syaoran couldn't finish what he was trying to say to Sakura at the moment, because another ghoul came. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!" The ride ended but they were still in the ride, and it was coming closer. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and stepped out of the seat. He went in between Sakura and the ghoul so she won't see it and be more scared. =Hm, that thing seems more real than I thought. These people are pretty good at this.= He grabbed her hand and led her to a forked path.  
  
  
[Sakura]  
=I want to get off this ride! Er, my wish is granted too soon.= Syaoran pulled her out and she shivered behind him. He grabbed her hand and she blushed, and they ended up in a forked path. She didn't know what to do until they noticed a sign. The one to the left said 'Women' and the one on the right said 'Men'. She giggled because there was even a picture under each of the words, like in the bathrooms. Syaoran looked at her for a second and she blushed. Then he noticed the signs and laughed with her.  
  
Then he looked again, and said, a bit sadly, "I guess we'll meet again later?" Sakura felt like crying because she was scared. Syaoran hugged her and went to the right.  
  
  
Sakura looked at him, wondering what he said before sighing and going to the left.  
  
  
[Syaoran]  
=Baka! You said it AFTER you went! I'm losing faith in you... Shut up you stupid brain!= Syaoran felt like his head would explode any second. "Aishiteru, Sakura... aishiteru..." he whispered. He looked back but could only see a dot where the forks met.  
  
  
[Sakura]  
=So far, so good... stay away from me monsters...= Sakura thought as she walked by. =I wish Syaoran-kun were here right now. Then I wouldn't be so scared.= Something whispered in her ear. "Girliiiiieee, little giiirl, come here." Sakura yelled, startled and looked back where she saw a ghost, along with a million behind him coming towards her. She ran as fast as she could. Finally it looked like she lost them. A tear dropped from her eye to the ground. "Syaoran..." She didn't want to, but she looked back to see if they were behind her. To her relief, she didn't see them.  
  
Then she saw a light and she ran to it although she was out of breath.  
  
  
[Syaoran]  
=How long is this stupid thing going to take? Oh, there's a light.= He ran to it.  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran ran into each other. They both rubbed their heads. Then Sakura looked at who she bumped into and hugged him fiercely. "Syaoran-kun! I'm glad to see you again!"  
  
  
Syaoran blushed but he was able to say, "Why? We've only been away for about 10 minutes..." "Well, it was scary so I'm glad to see you." She looked at him, and kept looking.  
  
  
=I could get lost in those eyes.= They both thought. Syaoran blushed and stammered, "Sakura... A... aish... aishi-"  
  
"KAWAII!!" They both turned toward the voice, startled, and Sakura and Syaoran's faces were both beet red. They sweatdropped when they saw Tomoyo with a video camera, spying in a bush nearby. Then they heard whispering, "Sssh, Tomoyo! I think they heard you!" "Sumanai, Eriol-kun, it really was KAWAII." Syaoran stepped out into the light and glared as best as he could with the light in his eyes.  
  
  
[Sakura]  
=Tomoyo! She scared me! I can't believe she's out there... how'd she get there so fast?! Hm, what was Syaoran saying? I think I'll have to find some time to be with him alone.= She stepped out into the light and shaded her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, how'd you get outside so fast?" Tomoyo sweatdropped and replied, "Er, well... uh, I just happened to come out faster..." she flustered. The ever-dense Sakura believed her. Syaoran looked at her to see what Tomoyo was hiding.  
  
  
She looked at her watch to avoid his eyes. "Oh! It's time to leave!" "Uh, it's only-" "Hush! Let's go!" Tomoyo ran.  
  
  
  
[Li Mansion--"Sakura's Room"]  
"So, Syaoran-kun. What were you trying to say in the park?" Sakura asked, curious. Syaoran blushed and looked away. "Tell me... please?" she pleaded looking straight into his eyes. Their eyes locked on (again ^_^) and she stopped. They leaned over and then they heard rustling under the bed. They both stopped, and blushing, looked under the bed, where they found Tomoyo. (Let's just say that she's desperate to see what happens... ^_-)  
  
"Hoee?!" "NANI?!" "What are you doing here?" they both asked. "Uh, nothing, of course. I just, er, wanted to tape the bed... from the ground..." she smiled at them. Syaoran stared at the girl on the ground, and at Sakura, then back and ran out of the room.  
  
"Darn! Tomoyo-chan, I almost got him to tell me what he was going to say before!" Tomoyo said slyly, "I know what he was going to say... want to know?" "Hai!" "Then tell me first, do you love him?" Sakura blushed. "Uh, well er- HAI!" "Good!" Tomoyo clapped in glee. "Now say it again, so I can record it." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
  
[Syaoran's Room]  
"Syaoran-kunn!" Tomoyo said in a sing-song voice, as she knocked on the door. "Nani... what do you want?" Syaoran grumbled. "Oh, nothing... I just want to show you something... " she said cheerfully. Syaoran let her in.  
  
"What do you want to show me?" "Ohohohohohoo! I'm not going to show you unless you answer a question for me!" "Fine, what is it?" "Do you love Sakura-chan?" Syaoran couldn't help it, he blushed. Tomoyo grinned and turned on the camera on his face. "Do you love Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun?" "H... Hai." he said, turning away. "No no no... you have to say 'I love Sakura-chan', Syaoran! Heehee!" He groaned, then said, "I love Sakura-chan." "Good!" she turned off the recording button. Then she pushed play. "Oh no, it's not loud enough! Er, oh well... it's okay." she said hastily, when she looked at Syaoran's face.  
  
  
"Now, show me what you were going to show me." "Okay!" Tomoyo replayed what Sakura said. Syaoran's eyes widened. "Hey, why didn't you make her say the whole thing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think I might make the next chap the last... or should I put two?  
  
  
heehee i think i'll be really stupid and crazy... (myself... lol)  
i'll write the next chap IF i get 50 total reviews... right now there's 41...   
(just for the lack of reviews... lol) 


	14. The Ending

wow it's the end... i never thought i would see the day when i would finish something... hehe... anyway tell me how you liked this story...  
  
and about my little threat? i was just kidding... i'm sure you all knew that seeing as no one else reviewed!!! :'( waaaaaaahhh!... lol oh well... besides i would forget if i didn't write it... hehe  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: i would love to own ccs, but i don't, clamp does. what a shame... heh heh  
  
==-thoughts  
{}-dreams  
()-my notes  
  
  
CH.14 - The Ending (or is it? lol i'm just playing.. it's the end... ^_^)  
  
  
[Syaoran's Room]  
"... Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... " Syaoran was pacing in his room, saying Sakura's name over and over. Tomoyo making him confess and knowing that Sakura liked him as much made him obsessed. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a person enter the room. Yamazaki was grinning at Syaoran's behavior. He tapped Syaoran's shoulder. He yelped and got his sword out, he was so startled. "Aah! Um, you, uh don't need that right now Li-san... " Yamazaki gulped. Syaoran looks at him for a minute, then goes down asking why Yamazaki is calling him Li-san now.  
  
  
[Meiling's Room]  
Tomoyo burst in wailing. "Waahh Meiling-chan! Sakura doesn't want to see the camera!" "Why not?" Tomoyo sobs. "S-she said th-that she doesn't want to find out... "  
Meiling goes to Sakura's "Room" with Tomoyo behind her.  
  
  
[Sakura's "Room"]  
"Hey, Sakura-chan. Open the door." Meiling knocks the door gently. Sakura opens it to find Meiling and a quietly sobbing Tomoyo. Sakura looks sad also. "Come on, just watch the tape. Hey, we'll watch it together!" Meiling tried to make it sound better but Sakura ran into the corner. "Sakura-chan!" Meiling grabbed her and held her so she couldn't turn away. Tomoyo switched the camera on, with a smiling face. (Persistent little things, aren't they? ^_^) But Sakura closed her eyes instead. Tomoyo frowned, but Meiling said, "Fine, just listen then." Tomoyo played what happened yesterday. Sakura heard it and she couldn't believe what she heard, and when Meiling said, "Oh, look. Syaoran-kun's blushing... how cute..." Sakura had to open her eyes. A very happy Tomoyo ended up playing the tape about four times for Sakura to get it into her head. The very happy Tomoyo, a nervous Sakura, and a pleased Meiling came out of the room.  
  
  
[Yelan's Room]  
"Er, mother?" Yelan nodded for her son to continue. "You... know about... my engagement with Meiling...?" He looked at his mother's eyes. Yelan seemed so expectant for something and he was nervous so what came out of his mouth was instead, "Can we get married now?!" His voice squeaked. He blushed and looked away. Yelan was so surprised that she blurted out, "But don't you like Sakura? I thought you did." Syaoran looks at her in surprise. "I-I do. But how do you know mother?" "Uh, Meiling told me." "I thought you called Meiling, my fiancé..." "Oh, she broke the engagement, thinking you liked Sakura." She ignored her son's open gape. "We made a little deal when she invited her friends over, that if I see that you do love Sakura, that she would break off the engagement. And she was right." Yelan smiled. Syaoran slowly returned the smile.  
  
"She will make a fine wife for you. And we will have the Clow... Sakura Cards in our possession." Yelan was pleased with the fact. Syaoran didn't care though. He just knew that everything would be fine. It's all worked out for the best.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
yeah, i know the end was kinda short... but still it's an ending... lol review 


End file.
